This is So Weird
by Black Z.E
Summary: When a stranger feline comes within the range of the junkyard, her life starts to change when she encounters with a jellicle kitten. Will she ignore it or what? (Hm. Discover new feelings, or keep the ones she has? Read and see what happens. ;P)
1. Small Taste of the Junkyard

** I just changed a few words, the storyline is still the same. I'm also thinkin' up more for the story, I didn't forget those who are still readin this. ;)**

**Italics are Ferinity's thoughts...**

* * *

The junkyard is rumored as the place for a young cat, being full of different kinds of characters. So Ferinity saw it as a good place to stay...even though she wasn't looking for a place to stay. She was injured after in physical contact with a dog, darting from his clamping jaws. She kept messin' with him instead of running away, which got her messed up. One thing about Ferinity, she seems different than other cats. She is a black cat with big red fur blotches all over her body, but with a brown stomach. Her paws look like she's wearing black open-fingered gloves and her eyes are kind of green, with a slight blue in them. Her headfur is black, her face is also brown, and her ears are black with a red tip. Right now she has more red on her than usual after her dog encounter, blood dripping from her face, arm and left side. She was leaning on the wall that was right before you see the junkyard, breathing heavily when she spotted the shadow of a kitten from far away in the moonlight. The kitten froze for a second when it spotted Ferinity, and ran towards her as fast as it can. The kitten was female with pepper-like fur that merged with her white legs and looked like she had red and black highlighted spikes in her headfur. Her eyes were huge with fright when she got a close up of Ferinity.

"OMG! Are you alright?, the kitten asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry their just scratches.", Ferinity said.

"JUST SCRATCHES, THOSE ARE DEEP CUTS!", the unknown kitten said.

"Really, I'm ok."

"No way, I'm going to get help. You stay right there.", and the kitten quickly ran into the direction she came in.

"NO REALLY, IT'S OK." but the kitten just ran out of sight.

Ferinity figured this would cause ruckus, so she got off the wall and started slump walking to the other side of the junkyard. She was almost at the other side when she saw the kitten from before, being followed by a black and white cat. This one was male this time and he was walking fast behind the kitten, who was swatting him to hurry up while she still kept a sight on Ferinity. Ferinity heard the kitten, but decided to ignore her and kept walking. She didn't want to be a burden to anybody. The kitten followed by the cat caught up with her and tried to stop her from walking. She protested and tried to keep walking.

"Where are you going? You need help.", the kitten said.

"I told you I'm ok, their just scratches." said Ferinity.

"No they're not, their cuts. **Deep** cuts. Please let me help you." Ferinity looked at the wide-eyed kitten. _"Why would anyone want to help me?"_, she thought. She stopped walking and turned to the kitten.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked confused.

"Why would I not want to help you. You're injured and need serious medical treatment."

"But I'm a stranger, I don't know you and you don't know me."

"Just because we're strangers doesn't mean I'm gonna let a wounded cat die in the streets. I don't do that. So please..." with pleading eyes, "...let us help you."

Ferinity was surprised that someone wanted to help her. She finally gave in and nodded. The kitten smiled with a smile that would melt anyone's heart, and nodded toward the male cat. The cat walked up to Ferinity and swooped her up princess-style in his arms. Ferinity moaned from the pain of movement for a second then looked at the cat surprised.

"**What** are you doing?" she asked. The cat's voice wasn't low but not high either.

"I'm carrying you." not even straining from picking her up.

"Uh...might I ask **why**? I mean...aren't I heavy?, she asked with a confused look.

"Someone in your condition shouldn't be walking. And why would you be heavy?"

"Just asking.", she figured since she was curvier than an average cat, she assumed she was heavy. She's not slender, but she's not chubby either, just more curvy. She tried to carry some of her weight, trying to make it easier for him. The kitten came into view.

"We'll take you to Jenny and Jelly. They're considered the nurses of the tribe.", Ferinity just nodded. The three went off to see Jenny and Jelly, the considered nurses. On the way there, the kitten was leading the way. She turned around to face Ferinity and started walking backwards.

"By the way, my name is Jemima. This is Alonzo."

"Ferinity", Jemima's face lit up.

"That is a very beautiful name, Isn't it Alonzo?"

"Yes it is. Beautiful and unique." said Alonzo. Ferinity kinda blushed a little.

"Really? I can understand the unique part, but beautiful?", she looked at Jemima.

"Of course, it suits you. And what's better, you're uniquely beautiful." Ferinity really blushed after that. She's not used to compliments.

"I say more beautifully unique." she said. Jemima giggled to that. Then she turned back around and walked forward, with Alonzo following behind with Ferinity in his arms.


	2. The Medical Sisters's Place

Jellylorum and Jennyanydots's place was in the woods, behind the junkyard. It was made out of a tree stump, so it reminded you of a little cabin. Jemima, Alonzo and Ferinity were almost at the front door, which was a piece of extra bark from the stump. Jemima left the group first to knock on the door. By the time Alonzo and Ferinity got there, Jennyanydots opened the door, but she saw Jemima first.

"Well hello little Jemima. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?", then she saw Alonzo, but still didn't see Ferinity, with Jemima in the way. "And Alonzo? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Actually yes Miss Jenny, there is.", and with that Jemima moved out-of-the-way so she could see Ferinity. Ferinity saw Jennyanydots as a cat with white, orange and black stripes. She had a white face and her headfur was the same as her body. She looked at Ferinity with frightened, wide eyes, just like how Jemima first saw her.

"EVERLASTING CAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!"

"I saw her leaning on the wall at the entrance like this. I went to find Alonzo so that he could bring her here. She tried to run away."

"NOT WITH THOSE DEEP CUTS. COME IN QUICKLY AND PUT HER ON THE TABLE." Jemima turned back to Ferinity.

"See, I told you those weren't scratches." Ferinity rolled her eyes from that. Jemima turned back around and walked inside the stump, followed by Ferinity and Alonzo. He sat her on a table that would be the first thing you would see when you entered the stump. On the left side of the table was a "couch" made up of two dark blue cushions. Further along the couch was the "living room" that contained a "chair", made up of two yellow cushions, a bookcase next to it, and a "fireplace", that pretty much was a heater. Behind the other side of the table was the kitchen, then a small hallway next to it on its left. Jennyanydots turned on a lamp that was right next to the table on the right side and went through the hallway and disappeared. Ferinity was adjusting herself on the table to make herself comfortable, Jemima stood next to her, leaning on the table and Alonzo stood by the door.

"I'm gonna go back and stand watch." said Alonzo.

"Ok, see you later Alonzo.", said Jemima.

"Nice to meet you Ferinity."

"You too Alonzo.", and he left without another word.

"Stand watch?", Ferinity said confused.

"Yea. He's second in command in protecting everyone, under our leader, Munkustrap. You'll probably meet him later.", Jemima explained.

"I don't think I'll stay. I'll let them dress my wounds, but that's it.". Jemima had a surprised look on her face.

"You still plan on leaving? Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"Then where are you gonna go?"

"I dunno. I just sleep anywhere when I get tired."

"What?"

"Yea. I'm always on the run. I don't mind it."

"You can stay here in the junkyard, we have plenty of room.", her face lit up again. Ferinity was surprised now.

"OH NO. I can't do that.", Jemima's face fell.

"Why not?"

"I just can't." She looked away from Jemima. Jemima walked on the other side of the table so that she was in Ferinity's view.

"But you have no place to go. You can stay here forever. I can ask Munkustrap later and..." Ferinity cut her off.

"Jemima, It's ok. I'm fine with being on the run. It's not a big deal. Plus...", she looked embarassed."I don't want to be a burden to anybody." Jemima finally understood.

"Is that why you refuse to stay here? So you won't be a burden?" Ferinity looked the other way.

"Just let it go, Jemima. It's fine. Don't worry about it anymore."

"But-"

"IT'S FINE. Let it go.", Ferinity said with a stern look. Jemima sighed and nodded, letting it go. "But thank you for the offer. I appreciate that you care." Ferinity gave a weak smile to Jemima. Jemima gave a smile back, with a little disappointment in it. Jennyanydots came out of the hallway, with bottles and other stuff in her arms. Following behind her was another female cat. This one had the same colors as Jennyanydots, but a different pattern. She seemed slightly older than Jennyanydots, and she was carrying bandages and other stuff to wrap wounds up. Jennyanydots and the female cat put the stuff in their arms on the table behind Ferinity and started looking at her wounds, lifting her arms, checking her legs, examining her.

"This is my sister, Jellylorum.", Jennyanydots said while still examining Ferinity.

"What had you been doing to get these cuts, dearie?", Jellylorum said.

"I was messin' with a dog." Ferinity said nonchalantly. The three felines looked at Ferinity, astonished.

"A POLLICLE!", Jellylorum exaggerated.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?", asked Jennyanydots.

"He growled at me. I got mad and started messin' with him." she explained.

"Why did you get mad when he growled at you?", Jemima asked.

"I felt challenged."

"That doesn't mean that you have to risk your life. It's dangerous.", Jellylorum said. Ferinity looked at everybody.

"O...k.", she said confused. The two medical sisters started to put ointment on Ferinity and wrap her wounds. She sometimes cringed from the pain but stopped.

"What's your name, dearie?", asked Jellylorum.

"Ferinity.". The two sisters stopped treating her and stared at her. "What?"

"That's a really lovely name, dearie.", said Jellylorum.

"Very lovely." said Jennyanydots. Ferinity blushed.

"I told her that her name suits her. That she was uniquely beautiful.", she blushed more.

"Like I said earlier, I say more beautifully unique." The sisters giggled as well as Jemima. Ferinity's wounds were pretty much all bandaged up now. Ferinity started yawning.

"Well thank you for patching me up. Nice to meet you Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Jemima. See ya around.", she got off the table slowly and started walking to the door. Jemima ran in front of the door and blocked it.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I told you I was gonna let them patch me up and that's it. I'm patched up and now I'm going.", Jellylorum caught Ferinity by the arm, barely touching her.

"You can't go anywhere dearie. You're in a serious condition.", Jennyanydots came up on the other side of Ferinity doing the same as her sister did.

"That's right hon. You need to rest." She started to pull Ferinity toward the couch. "Come, you can sleep here for the night and get some rest.". Ferinity became surprised of what they were offering her. She started weakly pulling back.

"Oh no, I can't. Patchin' me up was a thank you enough. I can't accept anything else.". She thought accepting more would be a burden. Jellylourm started pushing toward the couch as well.

"Come now, dearie, please rest. You need it."

"Really I can't. This is asking for too much."

"Says who?", Jennyanydots asked.

"N-Nobody, but-," Jemima went in front of her.

"Please rest here. In the morning you can go on your way.", she said with wide, pleading eyes. Ferinity thought that Jemima's face was a face that you never want to see sad. But she also hated serious pleading when it wasn't funny.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to sleep here?", said Ferinity.

"Of course, it's no trouble at all.", said Jellylorum. Ferinity looked at the six pleading eyes that were waiting for her to give in. Soon after being stared at for about 10 seconds, she gave in.

"Alright, If it's ok with you guys." she said defeated. All three faces lit up. The sisters continued pulling Ferinity to the bed, Jemima became relieved, clasping her hands together. Ferinity finally got to the couch and laid down.

"I'll get you a pillow and blanket. said Jennyanydots, she left.

"And I'll get you some warm milk, to help you sleep.", said Jellylorum, she left. Jemima came and knelt beside Ferinity on the floor.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands. They'll take good care of you.", she said with a smiling face. Then she got up. "I'm going Miss Jelly.", she said towards the kitchen.

"All right dearie, We'll see you later. I tell Jenny goodbye for you.", she said while heating up some milk. Jemima went to the door, put her hand on the knob before turning back around to Ferinity.

"I'll come back later to see how you are.", she waved then left out the door. Jellylorum came back to the couch with a cup in her hand and gave it to Ferinity. She sat up and gulped it down in seconds right before Jellylorum's eyes.

"My, you must've been thirsty." she said. Ferinity was embarrassed. She gave the empty cup to the smiling cat and laid back down. Jellylorum left and Jennyanydots came.

"Here ya go, hun. This should keep you nice and warm." She tucked Ferinity in and patted her head. "We'll be in the back if you need us, ok?" Ferinity nodded.

"Thanks again for this." Ferinity said nervously.

"This is nothing, hon. Now get some rest." Then Jennyanydots left. Jellylorum walked behind the couch and patted Ferinity on the shoulder.

"Goodnight, dearie."

"Goodnight." Ferinity said softly. Then Jellylorum cut the lamp off before she disappeared in the hallway.

Ferinity laid there on the couch in silent. She kept thinking, _"I never knew that there were people this nice in the world. I thought everybody would just shun me away."_ Ferinity's childhood was a little strict. Her mother died when she was a kitten and was raised by her dad. Her dad was protective of her and was always on her back. She would walk on the sidewalk and her father would be behind her a few feet. All she wanted from him was to trust her to take care of herself. Then he died when she was just starting to become a teenage cat. She'd been on her own ever since. She is now what you call a street cat. She knows nooks and crannies of the city and great places to get scraps. She learned how to survive on her own. Another thing about her is that she's kind of tomboyish, or tomcatish. She has her feminine moments at times but is not a girly feline. Which explains why she messed with a dog, or "pollicle". She just laid there in silent, thinking, _"Nice people here. I'm gonna have to repay them somehow. Oh well, I'll leave tomorrow. I won't worry about this. I'll be fine."_ thinking of so many thing at one time, she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Conversation In The Woods

The nice gestures that the jellicles were giving Ferinity, reminded her of her childhood. She remembered how her mom and dad cared about her, how her dad watched her every move when she'd go for walks by herself. She felt like she should have cherished that when he was alive. After his death, she assumed nobody cared for her anymore, so she "went off on her own". Ferinity blinked her eyes open, then closed them and went back to sleep. About 5 minutes later, she woke up. She twist and turned on the "couch", stretching from head to toe, then finally sat up and looked around. She could see more clearly, now that the sun was out. The inside actually looked like a home, with fabric and everything. She seemed impressed that this was all inside a tree stump. Nobody was in the room, nor the kitchen. She called out to the air.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?", no answer. She seemed confused. _"Maybe their still asleep. Oh well, I shouldn't interrupt them."_

She slowly got off the couch, trying her best not to make a sound and headed toward the door. When she opened it, she almost jumped out of her fur when she saw Jemima on the other side of the door. Jemima was smiling, her heart-warming smile that had a little more excitement in it this time. She was happy to see Ferinity. She waved a nice, little wave at her.

"Hi Ferinity, how are you?", her voice was rather cheery and bubbly.

"Fine. Better than last night." she touched her wounds. They seemed to be healing quickly. Her non-deep ones at least, like on her face and her arm. She touched her side wound and cringed. It seemed to have a little more healing to do. But other than that, she was fine.

"I'm glad you're up now. I wanted to introduce you to everybody.", said Jemima.

"I'm actually tryin' to keep a low profile. I was trying to sneak outta here before the sisters woke up.", she appreciated their kindness, but felt guilty of wasting their time.

"Whaduya mean? They're already at the junkyard. They were gonna come back and check up on you, but you're awake now so you can go see them there.", Ferinity looked stunned.

"They're awake?" She paused. "Huh, I thought they'd still be asleep.", Jemima looked confused.

"Why would they be asleep?"

"Isn't it still mornin'?", **now** Ferinity was confused.

"It's like 12 in the afternoon.", **now** Ferinity was just plain shocked.

"What?"

"Yea"

"I slept all mornin'?"

"Yep." Jemima said, smiling again. Ferinity was just in awe. She never really slept this long before. She was an early bird, so sleeping in was just plain weird for her.

"Wow. 12 in the afternoon huh? It must've been that warm milk. Givin' me an extra energy drainage."

"Maybe."

"Then thank them for the extra recharge for me."

"You can go tell them yourself at the junkyard. I'll take you." her smile lit up again. _"Why is this chick tryin' to get me to go to the junkyard so badly? Especially when a lot of cats will be there?"_ She was getting suspicious.

"I'd rather have you tell them for me, that way I can sneak out of here." Jemima's face fell a little.

"Why would you wanna do that?", she asked. Ferinity huffed and looked away. "You won't be a burden to anybody, I promise." Ferinity looked back at Jemima, trying to figure out how she knew what she was thinking. _"Am I that obvious?"_

"It's obvious that that's what you were thinking. It's written all over your face." Jemima said. _"Well there's my answer. Why do I even try to argue with this kitten. She probably gets everything she wants."_ Ferinity gave in.

"Fine, I'll go.", she said defeated. Jemima clasped her hands together and started bouncing. Ferinity raised an eyebrow. "Do you usually get excited this much?"

"Not really. It depends on the situation."

"Then this must be a big deal to you."

"It is." Jemima said, still bouncing. Ferinity finally rolled her eyes and stepped out of the stump. The two felines started walking towards the junkyard.

Ferinity walked at a slow pace, for her sake. Jemima walked in front of her, but still at Ferinity's pace. They walked through the green woods, Jemima talking about herself, how she loves to sing, to dance, the jellicles. Ferinity just walked behind, listening to her talked about different things. _"Must have a nice life living in the junkyard."_ Ferinity likes to sing and dance too, but not in front of people. She likes certain things that the average cat doesn't. Jemima suddenly interrupted her train of thought.

"What do you like to do, Ferinity?", she asked, while she walked backwards. That kinda caught Ferinity off guard.

"Uh, well, I like to...," she didn't know what to say. She tried to think of something that is true, but also is safe for anybody to know. "...mess with people.", Jemima was confused.

"Whaduya mean?"

"Just as I said, I like to mess with people."

"I don't get it."

"I like to...tease them."

"How?", Jemima looked interested now.

"Well, like joking with them." She thought about it for a second. "More like tamper with their emotions.", Ferinity thought about it and smiled. Jemima suddenly was in front of her.

"Wow, you haven't smiled since you've been here.", Ferinity stopped smiling. "How do you tamper with their emotions?", Jemima asked, intrigued.

"Well, take for example, if somebody makes me mad, I make them mad.", she smiled again. "I "mess" with them?"

"Why?"

"I figured if I get mad, I should get even. It only seems fair."

"Then you would love it here. There are a lot of cats and kitten to mess with." Jemima said. Ferinity looked at her.

"I'm not staying here."

"Oh come on, you'll be welcomed. Everybody will like you."

"I highly doubt that."

"Miss Jenny and Miss Jelly like you."

"They were being nice, that's all."

"No they weren't. That actually like you. They were talking about you before I left to see you.", that got Ferinity's attention.

"Really?"

"Yea. They were talking about how a young cat like you should never be in that condition."

"A young cat like me?"

"Yea. You know, nice, kind, stuff like that."

"I never considered myself as kind." She never disrespected anybody, but she likes to mess with people. She also stays away to avoid being the center of attention. While in her train of thought, she suddenly stopped when she didn't hear Jemima walking. She looked up, seeing Jemima waiting for her at the edge of what looked like a big pile of junk.

"We're here.", Jemima said. She motioned for Ferinity to come closer. "Come on, I want you to meet everybody.".

"So much for not being the center of attention." She sighed, walked forward and Jemima grabbed her paw. They went to see everybody.


	4. Jellicle Warm-Up

The junkyard didn't really seem like a junkyard. It was more like a dirty jungle gym. There was different kinds of garbage, things like tires, boxes, there was even a stove and a car. Ferinity was taking all of this in, seeing how a junkyard could be so...creative looking. She was spinning, trying to look at every angle of the place. She didn't notice the many cats that were looking at her. _"This is just straight-up awesome."_, she thought. Jemima was still leading her, toward the big tire in the middle of the place. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum was sitting on it, working on what looked like embroidery. The sisters spotted Jemima and Ferinity, and came to greet them before putting down their embroidery.

"How are you feelin' today, dearie?", Jellylorum asked. Ferinity was so amused with the junkyard decor, she had to remember where she was. She let go of Jemima's paw.

"Oh um...better I guess. And thank you for the warm milk. It really helped me sleep."

"My pleasure, dearie."

"And thank you Miss Jennyanydots, for the blanket."

"Please hon, call me Jenny.", said Jennyanydots.

"And me, Jelly.", said Jellylorum.

"We were glad to help you, hon. It was no trouble at all." The two sisters gave Ferinitiy heartwarming smiles that made her feel like she was cared for.

"Well thank you again, Miss Jenny, Miss Jelly." Ferinity looked around the junkyard and many eyes were looking at her, which made her nervous. She was the center of attention, being the new cat on the block. Jemima walked toward a group of kittens, more females than males. They were whispering and staring at Ferinity. Ferinity watched Jemima chat with the group for a second, then turn her head towards Ferinity while she still talked. _"I guess she's telling them about me I bet."_, she thought. She kind of knew that this was going to happen anyway.

"What do you think of this place hon?", she turned back to the medical sisters.

"Oh it's incredible, this doesn't even **look** like a junkyard."

"I'm so glad that you like it. You are welcome to live here, you know?", Jelly said. That made Ferinity freeze up.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I don't want to barge in and cause problems."

"You won't cause any problems, dearie."

"Nor would you not be barging in.", Jenny said.

"It's ok, it's not necessary. I'll be fine. I'm used to being on my own." She looked away from the sisters, past the group of kittens, out to the open space of the city. The truth is that she wanted to stay longer to enjoy the decor, but she didn't want to be a burden. She just sighed and kept staring at the city.

"So this is her.", Ferinity whirled her head back around toward the sisters, to find a male cat walking towards them. He was covered in black and gray stripes, with a white stomach and face, wearing a spike collar. "You must be Ferinity.", the cat said.

"Yes I am.", she said, looking cautious.

"I am Munkustrap. The jellicle's protector.", she remembered Jemima mentioning a protector. _"This must be him."_

"Nice to meet you, Munkustrap."

"Jemima's been telling me about you all morning." Ferinity sighed from that.

"I had a feeling she did. What did she tell you?"

"About your "pollicle encounter". _"Right, dogs are called pollicles here."_ That was a dangerous situation."

"Yea it was. At least I'm still alive." she chuckled.

"Yes, very lucky." Jemima came running back toward the party of four.

"So Munk, did you tell her yet?", Ferinity was suspicious again.

"Not yet, I was about to tell her."

"Tell me what?", Ferinity said, still suspicious.

"You already have permission to live here.", Munkustrap said. Ferinitiy's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Isn't that great, Ferinity.", Jemima said, grabbing Ferinity's arm. "I asked Munk earlier. He said yes."

"We were trying to persuade you on living here, dearie." said Jelly. "Just in case you wanted to." Ferinity was speechless.

"Of course, even though it's alright with me, you would still have to persuade Old Deuteronomy." said Munkustrap.

"He's our leader, of all the Jellicles.", said Jemima.

"And where is he?", Ferinity asked.

"He's doing other business. But he'll be back eventually." said Munkustrap.

"So whaduya say, will you stay?", Jemima waited with anticipation.

"Wha-", Ferinity looked at Jemima. She was confused that this kitten actually wanted her to live here. Nobody has ever insisted her anything, but she has never asked either. She considers herself a "lone wolf", and worries about herself alone. So this was a different turn for her. She found her voice again. "Thank you for the offer, but I can't." Jemima's face fell a little. So did the sisters'.

"Oh **come on**, Ferinity."

"I told you, I can't. I mean don't get me wrong, I really appreciate all your help, but I can't accept this. I-", she saw Munkustrap raise his paw.

"Ferinity, you will **not** be a burden by living here. We welcome anyone who deserves it. You are one cat who doesn't deserve to be shunned away. There are many cats here who came here the same way you did, so you are no different from anyone here." Ferinity was surprised that he knew the reason she refused.

"How did you-" she glared at Jemima, with slanted bluish-green eyes. Jemima smiled.

"I **had** to tell him. That's not even a minor reason to **not** live here. Plus, if I couldn't persuade you, I know he would."

"You've persuaded me in everything else. What makes this so different?", still glaring at her. Jemima's smile widened.

"This is a big deal. I needed a professional." Ferinity scoffed at that. _"A heartwarming professional and she needed a professional persuader. Wow."_

"Please stay dearie, it would be nice to have you around." said Jelly. Jenny agreed. The fact that people wanted her to stay was different for Ferinity. She just couldn't believe it.

"You guys don't mind me being here?"

"Of course not, hon. And you are welcomed at our place anytime you want." said Jenny. Ferinity was a slightly happy at this. She **did** like the junkyard, and having the privilege to stay there was just a bonus for her. She would be able to see it everyday, which made her happy.

"Alright, if you guys say it's ok, I guess I have no choice." she gave a Jemima a defeated smile. Once again, Jemima's face lit up, but this time she hugged Ferinity, pinning her in her grasp. Ferinity strained from the hug. "Jemima, still injured." she said in a choking voice.

"Sorry, I'm just happy. So is everybody else." Ferinity turned back to the three adult cats that were smiling at her. _"Wow, they're really happy. Still can't believe it." _She smiled a nonchalant smile back at them.


	5. Another Jellicle

Now that Ferinity agreed to stay in the junkyard, she would have to adjust to being around other cats. The junkyard is said to be filled with all kinds of different cats. She would soon find out what kinds of cats lived in the junkyard. After Jemima's death wrap, Ferinity had to get the air back into her lungs before she tried to talk. Jemima spoke.

"Now that you can live here, do you want to meet everyone or find a place to sleep?", Ferinity will didn't have to think about that.

"I prefer to find a place to sleep." She wasn't ready to meet others yet. Jemima grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the other side of the junkyard.

"Kay, let's go."

"I can walk, Jemima. I'm not handicapped."

"Oh, sorry.", she let go of Ferinity's arm and started walking.

"By the way,..." Ferinity turned back to Munkustrap. "...you can call me Munk."

"Thanks, Munk.", and turned back to follow Jemima into the woods.

Jemima was hopping back and forth in front of Ferinity. She was ecstatic that Ferinity decided to live in the Junkyard. Jemima always had a heart of gold, even though her father was the most wanted cat in the city. But she never worried about him. As long as he didn't hurt anyone she loved. She turned back around to Ferinity and smiled back at her. Ferinity shook her head.

"How are you so happy and bubbly?" she just didn't get it.

"I guess it's the junkyard. I love it there. I get to be with my friends and family everyday, I get to sing and dance, and my mother is with me." They slowed their pace a little. Ferinity watched as Jemima's face became a little seldom.

"So you get to hang out with your friends, do what you want here, and your mom is here with you. What about your dad?" She watched Jemima's face and saw that she hit a nerve.

"I don't really know my dad. All I know is that he's the meanest cat in the city. And that he raped my mother." Ferinity's eyes widened with shock.

"He RAPED your mom!" Jemima showed a weak smile.

"But it's ok. Because that's where I came in." Ferinity calmed down.

_"Who would want to rape anybody. People are just **sick** in the world."_ She shuddered at the thought. "So you don't care for him?" Jemima shook her head.

"Not really. I never saw him. I only see him when he finds victims in the junkyard to torture."

"WHAT!" Ferinity was speechless.

"Yea, he kidnaps someone, then takes them to his lair. Munk and Alonzo and a few more cats goes and rescues them thankfully." Still showing a weak smile.

"Well, that's a relief...I guess."

"Yea."

"Has anyone thought about killing him?"

"It's not a crime to kill, but we try not to. It's not right to punish someone with death."

"Have you guys killed anyone so far?"

"No. And we try not to kill him." Ferinity was confused.

"Who's "him"?" Jemima looked at her.

"Macavity" It was silent for a second. Then Ferinity heard rustling behind her. She whirled around, crouching in a defensive stance, hissing. She glared at a feline that had the fur of a tiger. She was slender, with a white stomach and face, marked with orange and black stripes. The feline was in a mid-step stance, looking at Ferinity with huge, surprised eyes. Jemima turned around to see what was going on.

"Rumpleteazer, what are you doing?" The stranger feline talked with an accent that didn't sound American.

"Uh, well I wanted ta see the new stray." Ferinity raised an eyebrow. She kinda felt insulted, even though she was a stray.

"Stray?"

"Well yea." The feline came out of her stance and started walking towards them. Ferinity straightened out of her defense stance. "I'm Rumpleteazer. You can give me a nickname if ya want." She stuck out her paw.

"Ferinity" She shook Rumpleteazer's stuck out paw.

"Wow, that's a **wicked** name, that is."

"You have a weird accent. I've heard of it before, but I can't put my finger on what it's called." Ferinity paused.

"It's cockney"

"Cockney? Never heard of it."

"It's nothin' ta worry about. So whatcha two doin?'" Jemima spoke.

"We're looking for a place for Ferinity to sleep."

"Wicked. I'll 'elp ya"

"You don't have to. We-" Ferinity suddenly felt Jemima's paw on her arm. She looked at her. Jemima had a solemn look on her face.

"You **really** have to loosen up on burdening others." Rumpleteazer looked between the two, confused.

"Whaduya two talkin' about." Jemima looked toward Rumpleteazer.

"She hates being a burden to others. And she thinks other people helping her is too much to ask."

"Tell the whole world why don't you." Ferinity said, looking irritated.

"I will." Jemima said, slyly. Ferinity glared at her.

"It's ok Ferinity. 'elping each otha out is somethin' we do around 'ere." Rumpleteazer interrupted their conversation. Jemima was right. She did have to stop freaking out when people wanted to help her. She'll keep that in mind.

"Ok, if you want." Rumpleteazer suddenly did a cart-wheel.

"Awesome!"

"Great. Let's keep going." Jemima said. Her and Ferinity turned around and started walking.

"Um..." The two stopped and turned back around. "...I kinda, sorta brought some friends wit' me." They looked at each other.

"O...k, I guess that's fine." Ferinity said. Rumpleteazer's face lit up. She turned around and took a deep breath.

"I'TS OK YOU GUYS. YA CAN COME OUT." Jemima smiled wide. Ferinity's eyes just grew big.


	6. More Jellicles

The group of kittens spread across the rocks behind Rumpleteazer. Each kitten climbed on top of the rock they were behind, pounced onto the ground and slowly straightened up. They walked slowly toward Rumpleteazer, some still uncertain to see Ferinity, who still was wide-eyed.

"Holy feline." Ferinity said softly. Jemima looked at her.

"Surprised?" Ferinity just nodded, while she looked at the kittens coming up on each side of Rumpleteazer. There was 7 of them, 4 females on her right and 3 males on her left, all of them different colors and patterns. Only one was white, pure white. She seem to have an angelic aura to her. Ferinity noticed her first, obviously. Rumpleteazer put an arm around each kitten's shoulders beside her.

"These 'ere are some of our friends. They're gonna 'elp out too." Ferinity looked at the kittens, now confused.

"Why were they hiding?"

"We were scared to talk to you.", one of the kittens said. She was a dirty white, with black, gray and gold stripes. She was smiling now, with her arm around Rumpleteazer's shoulders.

"Why would you be scared. She certainly isn't." Ferinity pointed at Jemima. Jemima just smiled at her.

"Because you looked so defensive." Ferinity was shocked.

_"I looked defensive!"_ "How?" She **had** to hear this. Another kitten spoke.

"Well...y-you kept frowning when we saw you. We thought you didn't want to be bothered.", This kitten looked like a black version of the dirty white one, only thing was she had red and gold stripes. She seemed a little timid.

"Sorry for frowning, it's kinda my thing.", Ferinity said.

"Oh well, it doesn't matta' now." Rumpleteazer said.

"Right, you came to see me, so I guess that's brave." Ferinity smiled a small smile. The group of kittens gasped. She suddenly stopped smiling. "What?"

"Wow.", This was coming from a different cat. A male with brown, white, gray and black stripes. He also had a brown, triangular-shaped patch around his left eye. He looked bug-eyed, the way he was looking at Ferinity. So did the other two males, with their mouths gaping open. Rumpleteazer spoke.

"We neva' seen ya smile. It's-"

"Wicked?" Ferinity said. Rumpleteazer smiled and nodded.

"It's quite beautiful." said the pure white kitten.

"Really pretty." This was the timid one talking.

"Yea, so **she** tells me." Ferinity pointed her head toward Jemima. Jemima turned and looked at her.

"Come on, let's go find you that place of yours." Ferinity nodded. They both turned around and started walking.

"'Ey! We're comin' too" Rumpleteazer yelled.

"Well then hurry up!" Jemima yelled back. The kittens started running behind the two felines.

The kittens started introducing themselves individually while walking. The dirty white one was named Etcetera, the timid one was Electra, and the pure white one was Victoria. The males introduced themselves with more enthusiasm. The one with the triangular patch pounced in front of Ferinity's view, which made her jump. He was named Pouncival. _"That explains a lot."_ She nodded and kept walking. Another male, this time jumped in front of her. He was similar to Pouncival, but he seemed more spotted than striped. He had a brown, triangular-shaped patch on his right eye. His name was Tumblebrutus. She gave the same reply to Pouncival, with a soft "hi". She turned around and looked at the last male. He looked like the male version of Rumpletezer.

"No enthusiastic intro?" Ferinity asked. The make smiled and shook his head.

"Nah. I'll surprise ya lata'. Name's Mungojerrie." Ferinity was a little suspicious. She would keep her eye on him. She turned back around.

"She has a wicked name." Rumpleteazer said. _"She **does** like using that word, doesn't she?"_

"What is it?" Etcetera asked. Jemima looked back.

"Ferinity." The group was silent.

_"Here we go",_ Ferinity rolled her eyes. She heard the kittens say how _beautiful_ her name was and how "wicked" Rumpleteazer thought it was. Ferinity protested on her name being more _unique than beautiful_, the kittens said _uniquely beautiful_, she said _beautifully unique_. The kittens laughed at her sense of humor. She was getting tired of the whole name charade. _"If I'm gonna have this conversation **everytime** somebody new hears my name, I'm not gonna like it here."_


	7. The Bet

The group of kittens seemed a little more occupied in getting to know Ferinity than looking for a place for her to live. They seemed out in the woods far enough. Ferinity turned to the group and stopped, so did everybody else.

"Maybe we should split up." she suggested. Everybody looked at each other.

"We can do that." Mungojerrie said.

"But how will we find each other?" Victoria asked, concerned. They thought about that for a second. Ferinity spoke first.

"Well, we can meet back here?" she started explaining. Where they walked from looked like a trail. There was no tree or rock in the way of their path. So it would be easy to spot. "Anywhere we are within the "trail", no matter how far we are, we would be able to see each other." she continued.

"And then we could all come back together." Etcetera said, ecstatic. The group looked at one another again.

"That seems ok." Pouncival said.

"Sure." Tumblebrutus spoke. Everybody agreed. "We should go in pairs. You know, just to be safe."

"Good Idea." Jemima added. Rumpleteazer jumped beside Ferinity and grabbed her arm.

"I'll go wit' 'er." Ferinity just shook her head and smiled.

"Takin' a fancy of 'er already, Rumpleteazer?" Mungojerrie said, with a smug look.

"Yes I 'ave." Rumpleteazer said, and stuck her tongue at him. Everybody grouped themselves into pairs: Mungojerrie and Pouncival; Tumblebrutus and Jemima; Etcetera, Electra and Victoria.

"Ok, we meet back on the trail in about...15 minutes." Ferinity said.

"Make it 10." Mungojerrie said.

"Really. That little amount of time?"

"It's a piece a cake." He looked smugged again. Ferinity squinted her eyes.

"Is that a challenge?"

"If ya want it ta be?"

"You're on", she smiled with a smug.

"Ready..." Rumpleteazer said. Everybody readied themselves "...go" They dispersed.

Ferinity and Rumpleteazer started running, passing and swinging off trees, hopping over rocks in the woods. Even still injured, Ferinity wanted to run too. The two were near a riverbank, with the stream floating to one direction and the fish swimming nonchalantly. Ferinity couldn't find anything, but she wasn't willing to give up. Challenges gave her the inspiration to win, like the "bet" between her and Mungojerrie. She didn't see anything that seemed like a good place to live, not even sleep. After a few minutes, she heard Rumpleteazer talking. She found a box that was a little further from the riverbank. Ferinity looked at the box, It wasn't in bad condition and seemed big enough for **at least** 3 cats.

"This seems good, Rumpleteazer.", Rumpleteazer seemed proud of herself.

"Wicked. Let's go find the others.", Ferinity nodded and they headed back. On the way back to the trail, Rumpleteazer started a conversation. "What was that earlier?" Ferinity seemed confused.

"What was what?"

"Between you and Mungojerrie?" she squinted at Ferinity.

"Oh. Just a little "bet", I guess."

"Why?". Ferinity shrugged her shoulders.

"I felt challenged." Rumpleteazer's eyes widened.

"'ow?"

"I feel challenged when others don't believe me. I said 15 minutes to find something, he said he could find something in 10 minutes. I'm gonna **prove** that you need more time to find something." She balled up her fist.

"Ya really determined aren't ya?", Ferinity nodded. "Ok then, let's make sure ya win." she said, suddenly smiling.

"What?"

"Yea. If **you** win, 'e 'as ta..." she thought for a second. Then her eyes lit up and her smile became smug. "...be ya slave for a day." Ferinity turned wide-eyed.

"Seriously?"

"O' yea!", she thought about it for a second. "This would 'elp **you** and benefit **me**."

"**How** exactly?", Ferinity asked. "**I** get my reward, but what about you?"

"I get ta laugh at 'im because 'e lost." Rumpleteazer had an evil look on her face. Ferinity thought it wasn't a bad idea. "It **would** teach him a lesson of not listening to me." Plus, this would be an opportunity to "mess" with someone. She smiled an evil smirk.

"Ok..." Ferinity stuck her paw out in an arm-wrestling gesture. "...you gotta deal." Rumpleteazer copied her gesture and grabbed Ferinity's paw. They both giggled and snickered an evil laugh.


	8. Final Decision

With the two felines' devious plan on Mungojerrie, Ferinity was looking forward to bossing him around. "This is gonna be FUN!", she said. Rumpleteazer looked at her.

"Ya **really** lookin' forward ta this, eh?" Ferinity nodded. She always wanted to do something like this. Her expression was now devious.

"Ohh yea." she smirked. They were almost at the "trail". It was empty, at least where she was standing. The smirk on her face was wider now, knowing that she won. The two got to the trail, Ferinity looked around. Etcetera and her group was there, so was Jemima and Tumblebrutus. No Mungojerrie. She scoffed. "Huh, typical." she said, looking at Rumpleteazer, who was smiling.

"Speak for ya self.", Ferinity and Rumpleteazer whirled around. Mungojerrie was in a tree, crouching on a limb. The felines' mouths gaped open. Pouncival jumped in front the two with a smug look on his face. _"Why is he smiling?"_ Mungojerrie swung off the branch, ending with a backflip onto the ground in front of the felines. He slowly rose. _"These two are gonna be harder to deal with."_ Ferinity thought. She found her voice again.

"Don't tell me you guys were already here." she said, doubtful. Mungojerrie and Pouncival looked at each other with smug looks.

"It seemed like an 'our, waitin' for you guys. I thought we were gonna 'afta find ya.", Ferinity glared at Mungojerrie.

"Did ya find 'er a place, then?", Rumpleteazer said with confidence.

"Oh yea, a great place.", said Pouncival, still with a smug look. Ferinity was afraid losing this bet, but she had something up her sleeve. Her expression changed to solemn.

"Will I like it?", she said.

"Maybe." This was coming from Mungojerrie.

"Is that right." Mungojerrie nodded slowly.

"Right then, let's go see then shall we?" Rumpleteazer looked at Ferinity. She held out her arm, Ferinity linked with hers and they both strutted toward the rest of the group, like snobby cats. They were doing this for show, specifically for the two troublemakers. They got back to the rest of the group and started discussing. The group of 3 didn't find anything, neither did Jemima and Tumblebrutus. Rumpleteazer and Ferinity were still smirking.

"**We** found somethin'." said Rumpleteazer.

"So did we.", said Mungojerrie. The two competitive groups glared at each other.

"Show us then." Ferinity said, with a seducing voice. An alter ego was coming out. Mungojerrie bowed a butler gesture.

"Ladies first." he said. Pouncival followed him. Ferinity stared at him as she walked passed. Rumpleteazer followed her, doing the same thing to Pouncival. They went to show everybody their discovery.

The two felines led the group of kittens to their discovery, they got there and showed them the box.

"It's not much..." Ferinity said. "...but it's better than nothing." She looked at Mungojerrie. His face was blank. He looked at the box and slowly looked at her.

"Well...ok. This is good."

"BUT OURS IS BETTER, RIGHT?", Pouncival interrupted. Mungojerrie looked at him. He seemed a little down.

"Right.", Ferinity felt a little sympathy for him, but she wasn't losing this bet.

"Then lead the way boys.", she motioned them to go. Pouncival straightened and turned toward Mungojerrie.

"Come on, Jerrie. Let's show them what **we** found." He gave one last glare to the two felines, then whirled around and marched toward **their** discovery. The others seemed to be entertained. Everybody followed Pouncival and Mungojerrie. Pouncival was confident with what they found. Mungojerrie seemed a little down still. What they found was slightly closer to the junkyard, a tin can that had both sides opened. The two males turned to the rest of the group. The group was silent, including Rumpleteazer and Ferinity. _"Now I see why he seemed down."_ She spoke.

"Well, this is nice."

"HAH! YEA RIGHT!", Rumpleteazer said. "IT'S JUST A CAN, NOTHIN' SPECIAL!"

"YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE, TEAZER!", Pouncival yelled back. "YOURS WAS JUST A BOX!"

"AT LEAST IT'S SAFA' THAN A TWO OPENED-SIDED CAN!" The two were arguing back and forth. Ferinity shook her head. _"This is ridiculous.",_ she took a deep breath.

"HEY!", complete silence filled the air. Rumpleteazer and Pouncival stopped arguing and looked at her. So did everybody else. "Why don't we just let the rest of the group chose the better place?", she turned to the group behind her. "Judges?" The group huddled and started whispering. After another second, they came out of the huddle. Jemima spoke.

"According to all of us, we chose the box as a better shelter." she smiled.

"YEA, YEA! IN YA FACE, POUNCY!", Rumpleteazer was hopping and jumping around Pouncival, who was sitting indian style on the ground, with his arms crossed. He pouted while she mocked him. Mungojerrie looked at Ferinity. Her sympathy was gone and her face turned smug.

"I told you, more time."

"Fine, ya win, whaduya want?" Mungojerrie said, defeated. Rumpleteazer stopped mocking Pouncival and skipped toward Ferinity to stand next to her.

"Go a'ead, Ferinity. Tell 'im ya demand.", she was watching, proud of her accomplishment. Ferinity spoke in a devilish tone.

"You are to be my slave for a day." The group behind her gasped. There was "oohs" from Etcetera and giggling from Victoria, Jemima and Electra. Tumblebrutus just smiled. Ferinity waited for Mungojerrie's response. Pouncival started talking.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! JERRIE WOULDN'T DO THAT."

"YOU STAY OUTTA THIS, POUNCY!", Rumpleteazer said. Pouncival walked to Mungojerrie.

"Go ahead Jerrie, tell her you won't do it." Mungojerrie suddenly smiled a smug smile. Ferinity's eyes widened. _"Why's he smiling? Shouldn't he be pouting?"_

"I'll do it.", Mungojerrie said. The back group gasped. Pouncival and Rumpleteazer's mouths gaped open.

"You're serious." Ferinity said.

"Yea. It's no problem. I can 'andle it." Ferinity raised an eyebrow.

"Is that right?"

"Try me.", his expression turned devilish. There were more "oohs" and giggling.

"We'll see about that." She said, devilishly. She turned back around to the group behind her. "Ok, now that we established that **my** box is the better shelter, do you mind helping me bringing the box here?" There was responses of "yes", "sure", and "ok". They started walking back toward the box. Rumpleteazer went back to messin with Pouncival.

"I bet I can get to the box first." She started walking, to get a head start.

"THAT'S CHEATING!", He started sprinting, so did she. Ferinity shook her head again. _"Rumpleteazer is just somethin' else."_ She turned around. Mungojerrie was still looking at her devilishly.

"WHAT?", she asked. He just shook his head.

"Nothin'." he voice seemed lower than it was when they met. Ferinity just turned and followed after the group, leaving Mungojerrie behind. She felt a chill down her spine. _"That was weird."_, she thought.


	9. Final Touches

Ferinity followed the group of kittens, at a slow pace. They were bringing the box her and Rumpleteazer found. Rumpleteazer was racing against Pouncival, Victoria watching Electra cling onto Etcetera, and Jemima was talking to Tumblebrutus. Mungojerrie was still behind Ferinity, she walked away from him after feeling creeped out. She heard faint rustling behind her, which means he was following her. Not the group, her. She began to feel uncomfortable with him behind her. She started to become cautious, as the faint rustling continued. She had enough. She turned around, facing Mungojerrie, he stopped walking. They both watched each other's faces, wondering if something was gonna happen. She finally spoke.

"You mind walkin' in front of me?" Mungojerrie's face slightly changed from solemn, to surprised.

"Why?"

"It feels weird with you behind me." she said, bluntly. "I rather have you in front of me. I'll feel better.", she waited for a response. He did a crooked smile and started walking. He walked pass her and about a foot away he looked back.

"Betta'?"

"Yep. You can walk now." Mungojerrie smiled, turned back around and started walking. Ferinity felt a chill up her spine. _"What is **up** with him?"_ she thought. She shuddered, folded her arms in a bundle, a started walking. She started thinking about how different it felt when you're with people, than being alone. She's never really felt this way. She just usually worried about herself, with no care in the world. Now, she felt like she's found different emotions in herself. She looked up and saw Mungojerrie walking next to her. _"Did he just slow up his pace. Seriously?"_ Seemed like a cliche' move to her. Slowing up your pace to talk to someone. He was looking at the ground, looked like he was thinking. This was an awkward silence, so she broke it.

"Hey?" He looked up at her. "What would've been my punishment if you won the bet?" He smiled and looked back to the front.

"I was gonna make ya spend tomarra wit' me." Her eyes went wide.

"Come again?"

"I was gonna make ya hang out wit' me tomarra."

"All day?"

"Yea." She thought about that for a second. It really didn't seem like a punishment. It's not like she didn't like him.

"Well then technically, you still kinda won." he looked at her again. "Your my slave tomorrow, so you are obligated to hang out with me all day." His smile widened.

"Yea." She moved forward, so that she was a few inches in front of him.

"Your welcome." And she started walking faster. They reached the box, Rumpleteazer and Pouncival still bothering each other, the other four were trying to figure out how to move the box. It was either pulling it or carrying it. They decided to go with carrying. The box was purple, with a flap and had "blowfish" on the side, in green letters. Everybody picked up a side of the box and carried it to the tin can. Ferinity already had a plan for her shelter. When they reached the can, they put the box down. Ferinty explained her plan. She put the box in place, upside down, with the flap in front. The she asked the boys to push the can in front of the box opening. After, she put the flap on top of the can and brought the side flaps under the can. This made the can look like it was part of the box. It kind of reminded you of a fort.

"It's not much, but it'll do.", she said. Everyone agreed.

"And it's already decorated.", said Jemima. Ferinity nodded.

"Now all I need is some fabric or something to sleep on. I think I can find that myself."

"If not, we can help you.", coming from Etcetera.

"Right." , said Rumpleteazer. Ferinity shrugged.

"You can if you want, but I'm gonna do that later."

"Then let's head back. There are still more cats you've haven't seen yet." said Jemima. Ferinity forgot about the junkyard for a second. She was too occupied with the "bet". She nodded at Jemima and stared back at her "new place". Jemima smiled and headed toward the junkyard. Tumblebrutus, Etcetera and Electra, still clinging on to her followed. Pouncival was yelling at Rumpleteazer, saying that he could make it to the junkyard faster. Rumpleteazer started running. "HEY!", he said and started running. Ferinity stood and stared at her shelter, arms folded, thinking. _"I guess I'm livin' here from now on."_ She sighed.

"Ya comin'?", Mungojerrie yelled back. Ferinity replied back in a soft voice.

"Yea." She turned and started walking.


	10. Troublesome Annoyance

It was pretty much night when the group got back to the junkyard. Everybody was still doing the same thing they were doing all afternoon: Victoria, Jemima and Tumblebrutus talking; Electra clinging onto Etcetera; Rumpleteazer and Pouncival messin' with each other; and Ferinity thinking about her new future, while Mungojerrie looked in her direction from time to time.

_"I still can't believe I'm gonna be livin' here."_ Ferinity thought. She just couldn't grasp that she wouldn't be running all over the place anymore. At this time, she would be roaming the streets, without a care in the world.

"You ok?" Ferinity lost her train of thought when she heard Mungojerrie's voice.

"Oh, yea.", she chuckled.

"Ya seem outta it, ever since we built ya place."

"I'm fine. I just keep thinking that I'm living here from now on." She paused. "It just feels weird."

"Trust me, you'll love it 'ere.", she looked at him. He smiled. "I'll make sure of that."

Ferinity just looked at him. _"Was that flirting just now?"_ Her eyes moved away, then back to him, as if waiting for something else to happen. Then there were squeals coming from the front, which made Ferinity jump and look up. The kittens that were with her all ran forward to meet this male cat. He was black, with leopard spots on his chest, his lower arms and legs. He also had a lion mane. He was wearing biker gloves and a handkerchief that was wrapped around his left thigh. Ferinity stopped when she spotted the surrounded cat. She watched him as he stood there, leaning back, with his thumbs in his belt. Then she froze when he snapped his hips from side to side, and thrusting. The female kittens squealed louder. Ferinity's jaw dropped. "Oh...come...on." She couldn't believe this was happening. She turned to see that Mungojerrie was still next to her.

"You're not gonna kiss his ass like they are.?" he turned to her.

"No. I mean, 'e's a cool cat, but 'e's full of 'imself, and is a total playa." Ferinity huffed and rolled her eyes. _"Oh god, not one of these."_, she thought.

"So he's a pompous blowhard."

"Pretty much."

"Great.", she said sarcastically. She walked further into the junkyard. Eyes automatically went to her. She glanced at a few of them as she headed toward the group, huddled around the cat. The cat spotted her, smoothly escaped out of the huddle and strutted towards Ferinity. She prepared herself, crossed her arms and leaned on one leg. _"Here come the annoying clichés."_ The cat stopped right next to her, brushing his arm on her shoulder.

"Who is this **lovely** queen?" the cat said. Ferinity raised her eyebrow.

"Queen?" she said. Jemima was suddenly behind her.

"Yea. Here, females are called "queens" and males are called "toms"." she explained. A small crowd, full of kittens, was huddling around the cat.

"Oh ok." She looked back at the "tom". "Ferinity"

"That is a VERY-"

"-beautiful name?", Ferinity said. She was getting irritated.

"You must get that a lot."

"Only today."

"She said her name is more unique.", Jemima said.

"I say very uniquely beautiful.", the tom said. Ferinity started to grit her teeth.

"She thinks more beautifully unique." Jemima said. Ferinity turned to look at Jemima.

"Thank you." Ferinity said, Jemima smiled. Ferinity turned back to the tom.

"Well, it suits you **very** much. Ferinity.", he purred. As he said her name, she cringed. _"Ew." _"Well,-" He suddenly put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The huddle gasped. Ferinity **wasn't **impressed. "-if you need a tour around the place, call the Rum Tum Tugger. Tugger, for short.", he purred in a seductive tone. Ferinity looked down at the paw on her waist. She thought that this was a perfect time to bring out her seductive alter ego, to "mess" with him. She took the paw in one of hers. She turned to look at Rum Tum Tugger and slid closer to him, raising on her tippy toes and made sure her chest was on his. The huddle gasped again. Then she whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, but I already have a tour guide.", she said in her seductive voice. Then she suddenly twirled out of his grasp. She let go of his hand and looked at him, with a paw on her hip. The huddle, including "**The** Rum Tum Tugger" had their mouths gaped opened. She raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "See ya around, Tugger." She wiggled her fingers at him and started walking smoothly back towards Mungojerrie. He had an surprised look on his face, like he's never seen that happen before. She turned and stood next to him, who was still looking at her. She looked at him and smirked, then back at Rum Tum Tugger. The huddle looked at the tom. He closed his mouth and got hisself back together, fixing his mane and belt. Then he cleared his throat, turned and walked back to where he was before. The huddle followed him and it was loud again. Ferinity watched as the "queens" fell all over Rum Tum Tugger, and the toms followed behind. After they were far away enough, Ferinity started laughing. She felt good that she stopped the junkyard playboy in his tracks. Mungojerrie was still looking at her.

"I can't believe ya just did that.", he said shockingly.

"I know, right!" she laughed, that tears were coming out of her eyes and her rib cage was hurting. "Didn't know I could do that, did ya?" She was starting to breath again.

"No, I didn't.", he said. His voice sounded low. Ferinity suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him. He was staring at her so deeply. She could see the burning sensation in his face, like he wanted her so badly. She cleared her throat and looked away from him. _"Guess I don't know my own strength."_, she thought.


	11. The Dream

Ferinity was satisfied from messin' with Tugger. The thought of the playboy cat, caught off guard by **her** was a cherished memory. She replayed the moment in her head while she dreamt. She added him falling to his knees and groveling for her body. And every time she toyed and refused him, he suffered. The resistance of giving her body to him was torture for him, and she enjoyed it. She watched Tugger suffer, snickering devilishly, when suddenly she felt paws caressing her waist. She froze as the paws wrapped around her and she put her paws on top of his. She looked down at them, they were orange, white, black, and masculine. She turned around and looked into Mungojerrie's lingering eyes. She saw fire burning in them. He smiled.

"Why do ya mess wit' 'im?", he said.

"Because it's fun. He needs to see how it feels to want something so badly.", she turned her head and looked at the suffering tom. He was cringing on the ground, suffering still. She smiled at the scene.

"What about me?", she turned her head back at Mungojerrie.

"What about you?"

"I want ya so badly. Should I suffa too?", His wrap tightened and his breathing was heavy. Ferinity's eyes widened and she raised and eyebrow.

"What are you talkin' about, Mungojerrie?", she couldn't grasp what was happening. _"Want me? Why would he want me? I ain't nobody special."_ Mungojerrie loosened his grip around her. While still looking at her, he lowered hisself to his knees in front of her, putting his paws on her back. She looked down at him.

"I **want** you.", he said softly. "I want ya so badly. Please don't make me suffa." He nuzzled his head into her stomach. His wrapped his arms around her back and started purring, loud. He was nuzzling her so hard, he was gonna go right though her. She patted his shoulder.

"Dude, you're gonna eat my stomach out.". As soon as she gripped his shoulders, she froze. She felt a warm feeling inside her body, something she never felt before. She shuddered and her knees started to shake. _"Whoa, that's weird."_ "Stop Mungojerrie." He didn't listen. He continued to nuzzle her stomach. Then he started biting, bits of her flesh in his mouth. Ferinity's knees buckled and she started sliding to the ground. "Mungojerrie, stop.", her voice was going away, and she started breathing heavily. The more he bit, the closer she was to the ground. She slid until her backside was touching the ground. She gripped his shoulders and tried to make him stop. Then she ran her paw through his headfur. "Mungojerrie...", she tried to protest, but her voice was a whisper. He stopped and looked at her. He raised himself on top of her, with their faces inches away from each other.

"Call me Mungo, and I'll listen.", his voice was low and his expression turned devilish.

"Stop, Mungo.", she said. He was still devilish looking, but he looked more hungry as ever.

"Now I **really** want ya." He lowered his head toward Ferinity's neck and pressed his lips on her. She felt the numbness in her body and gasped.

Ferinity woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She rolled onto her back, looking at her "ceiling". She slowed up her breathing. _"What the **hell** was that? Why did I just dream that. GOD! Am I a whore!"_, she was replaying the dream in her head. _"And why was Mungojerrie in there? I don't like him."_ She tried to figure out what it meant. She put the back of her paw on her forehead and closed her eyes. About an hour later, she woke up, not realizing she fell back asleep. She let out a huge sigh and sat up. Her wounds seem to fully heal, including her critical side wound. She touched the wound and felt it and it was smooth. It'll probably leave a scar, but that didn't matter. What mattered was today. She had Mungojerrie as a slave today. After her dream, she felt a little concerned about being around him. She tried to understand why she had that dream. Did she like him or what? What was the deal? _"I mean he's attractive, but..."_, she groaned. _"...I JUST DON'T GET IT." _This was gonna bother her for a while. She let out a deep breath, she wouldn't worry about, she had a slave to command. She stretched before going outside. She crawled halfway out of the tin can, when she noticed feet in front of her. She looked up and it was Mungojerrie. _"Speak of the frickin' devil."_ "What are you doin' here?" she said. He showed a teeth-showing smile.

"I'm ya slave today. Did ya forget?"

"**NO**. But I didn't expect you to be here. You could've just met me in the junkyard." She fully got out of the can and stood.

"A servant is always present before 'is queen." He bowed.

"Oh you're a servant now.", she put her paws on her hips. He looked up at her, smiling and still bowing. She rolled her eyes. "All right, let's get this over with.", she stretched a full body stretch, raising to the sky, then lowering her upper body to the ground, straining. She felt the stretch and forgot Mungojerrie was still there. She looked over her shoulder, finding Mungojerrie looking at her backside. She shot up. **"DO YOU MIND!"**

"Not at all.", he was still looking at her backside, then he looked at her face, smiling again. Ferinity slanted her eyes.

"You're a freak."

"If my queen thinks that of me.", he bowed again.

"And a kiss ass.", he looked up at her and smiled. She rolled her eyes again and walked toward the junkyard._ "This is gonna be a **long** day."_, she thought.


	12. Demeter

Mungojerrie and Ferinity walked to the junkyard. Ferinity wasn't in a rush to get there, she likes to have time to think. She was thinking of what she wanted her temporary slave, or "servant" to do. She couldn't think of anything different from normal.

"So, 'ow ya get those scratches?" Mungojerrie asked. Once again, he interrupted her train of thought.

"According to Jemima, they were deep cuts.", she chuckled at that. "But they came from a pollicle."

"'ow?", he was curious.

"I was messin' with it.", she gazed at the clouds, remembering her battle. "He showed defense to me, I felt challenged and got a little frustrated. So I got even.", she smiled. Mungojerrie looked at her, while she gazed.

"Whatcha do to it?" Ferinity's smile became a smirk.

"Let's just say he ended up unconscious.", she looked at Mungojerrie. He face was solemn. He raised his eyebrows.

"Woah."

"Yea." The two were near the junkyard now. "Huh. It's not really that far of a walk between my place and the junkyard."

"So, ...", Mungojerrie started. "... whaduya want me ta do first?" Ferinity couldn't think of anything.

"Right now, I got nothin'. But for now, you can do whatever till I call you.", he smiled.

"Whateva my queen wishes." She looked at him.

"Are you gonna keep sayin' that all day?"

"If that's what ya want?", Ferinity shook her head.

"Whatever, I don't care." He bowed again.

"As you wish." She rolled her eyes, then headed into the junkyard. There were a lot of cats there, more than Ferinity saw before. She saw a few familiar faces, like Jenny and Jelly, Munkustrap, even Alonzo. The medical sisters were embroidering something else on the tire, Munkustrap was standing further behind them, watching out in the junkyard, Alonzo was talking to the older toms. As Ferinity entered the junkyard, she spotted two adult queens. They were sitting beside each other, on one side of Munkustrap. The one closest to him was black and gold, with a little of red, orange, and black. She seem to have an elegant appearance, sitting to one side, with her ankles crossed. She was talking to the other queen, who was red and black, with a little white. She was leaning on her side toward the other queen. This one seemed to have a more...fiery aura around her. They both looked at Ferinity, the elegant one giving her a little smile. The fiery one just gave her a blank look. Ferinity only paid attention to them for a second, then continued walking towards the group of kittens. The kittens were playing with each other, biting, swiping at each other...at least the toms were. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were play fighting with each other and an unknown tom. The queens were just talking to each other. Jemima was running her paws through Etcetera's back, while she laid there. Rumpleteazer had her eyes closed and her head in Victoria's lap, who was also sitting sideways, with her ankles crossed. Electra was sleeping in what looked like a stove. Ferinity stood in front of the queen group, Jemima saw her and smiled.

"Morning, Ferinity. How was your first night in your own place?" Ferinity shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. It's a shock that I woke up and it's still morning." Rumpleteazer's eyes shot open and she jerked toward Ferinity.

"Ferinity!" Ferinity jumped and looked at Rumpleteazer.

"What!" Rumpleteazer quickly ran in front of her.

"Ya boss Mungo around yet?", she was anxious not to miss any action. Ferinity shook her head.

"Not yet. I just got here. At least let me chill out for a second."

"Fine. But before ya start commandin', you come and check wit' me first. I gotta make sure the duties are acceptable." Ferinity rolled her eyes.

"Fine Rumple, I'll make sure you know first, ok?" Rumpleteazer felt satisfied.

"Ya sure?"

"Yes. Rumpleteazer slowly moved her face in front of Ferinity.

"Ya _promise_." Ferinity rolled her eyes.

"**Yes** Rumple. I promise." Rumpleteazer squinted her eyes.

"Alright." She went back to lay her head on Victoria's lap. Ferinity shook her head and sat indian style next to Jemima. They all chatted for a bit, until the queens that were next to Munkustrap approached them. Victoria spotted them and everybody followed her direction. The elegant one smiled again, while the fiery one's face stayed solemn.

"Hello girls." The elegant one said. They greeted her with "hi's" and "hellos". Ferinity stared at her. _"She pretty.", _she thought. She stiffened when the queen bent down over her. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Just talking." Jemima said.

"I'm tryin' ta think of some stuff that Ferinity should make Mungo do." said Rumpleteazer. The elegant queen turned to Ferinity.

"That must be you." Ferinity nodded. The queen smiled at her. She lowered herself where she was closer to the ground. "Nice to meet you. My name is Demeter. How do you like it here so far?", her voice had a soothing feeling to it.

"Oh, it's great. I've met a few cats and found somewhere to live."

"That's good. I'm glad." Then she turned her head toward the queen behind her. "This is my sister, Bombalurina." The fiery queen stood in a pose, with her paws on her back and her chest out. Her face was still solemn. Ferinity looked at her and smiled. The queen looked the other way and her face lit up. She started purring and walked toward the back corner. Ferinity became surprised. _"What's her deal?"_ She followed her direction to find Rum Tum Tugger coming out. She sighed. "I know how you feel." Ferinity looked at Demeter, who was looking at the playboy cat. Then she looked back at Ferinity. "It was nice meeting you, Ferinity. If you want to talk, I'm here ok?", she gave a heartwarming smile. Ferinity smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you." Then Demeter left. Ferinity stopped smiling. _"Where have I seen that smile before?"_, she looked over at Jemima. "Is she, by any chance, your mother?" Jemima looked at her.

"Yep." Ferinity nodded to herself. _"I kinda figured that."_, she thought.


	13. The Prank

Ferinity met two more queens: The "elegant" Demeter and the "fiery" Bombalurina. They are sisters. She also found out that Demeter was Jemima's mother. But she remembered that Jemima's father was the "most wanted" cat in the city, who raped her mother and gave birth to her. _"That's some background story."_, she thought.

"'EY!" Ferinity jumped, finding Rumpleteazer in front of her face. "Did ya think of anythin' yet?", Ferinity sighed.

"No I haven't Rumple."

"COME ON! Ya gotta 'ave somethin' that 'e can do." Ferinity shook her head."

"I got nothin, Rumple. I know I would like to teaze him, but it's more fun with Tugger." she smiled, remembering what she did to him when they met. Then her stomach growled. She thought of something. She turned around to find Mungojerrie playing with the three toms.

"Yo Mungo!", he froze and looked at her. Then he smiled and ran to her. She watched as he stopped in front of her.

"Yes, my queen?", he looked smug. She rolled her eyes.

"Can you get me somthin' to eat? I'm hungry." He bowed.

"As ya like.", he yelled to the other toms and they all ran towards the woods.

"Please tell me that ya gonna make 'im do somethin' more extreme than that?", she looked at Rumpleteazer.

"Chill out. I'll have more thinking power after I eat." Rumpleteazer squinted her eyes at Ferinity. "I promise, Rumple." All of a sudden, Etcetera squealed. She ran to the playboy cat, so did everybody else including the sleeping Electra. Ferinity just sat there, watching them fall all over this guy...again. He swayed his hips and grabbed the kittens one at a time. They each blushed, Etcetera actually fainted. "You're kiddin' me." She stood and walked to the tire and sat there as she watched the pathetic scene.

"Hello hon." Ferinity turned to see the medical sisters, Jenny and Jelly next to her. She smiled.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Oh just fine, dearie." said Jellylorum. "How are your injuries?"

"They're fine. I feel better. My side wound actually healed." she showed them her side.

"That it is." Jennyanydots said. "That's good." The sister introduced her to her to a few more cats. She met Admetus, Asparagus and Skimbleshanks. Asparagus was Jellylourm's mate, Skimbleshanks was Jennyanydots's. _"There are a lot of relationships here."_ She looked over at the playboy to find him hugging the fiery queen, Bombalurina. She was hugging him back, squeezing her body to him. _"Geez, what's she gonna do, mold into him?"_ Then RT Tugger slowly moved one of his hands to her butt and squeezed. Ferinity gaped open her mouth. _"YOU HAVE **GOT** TO BE KIDDING ME!"_ She was getting frustrated. She started to breathe heavily and deeply. She lifted her shaking fist up and irritation spread over her body. Before she completely lost it, she whirled around and fell back as she saw Mungojerrie staring at her. She froze and brought back her breathing.

"I'm ok.", she said in a whisper. Mungojerrie raised his eyebrow. "Really.", Ferinity said. She sat up and calmed her breathing. Mungojerrie held out both of his paws. One had a rat in it, the other had a fish. Ferinity looked at them. "Wow, you actually got somethin'."

"We do 'ave an agreement.", she raised her eyebrows, while still looking at his paws.

"That we do." She was looking between the fish and the rat, having trouble choosing. She thought for a second and took the rat. She looked back at Mungojerrie and he still held the fish out at her. She pushed his paw back to him. "You can have that. Think of it as a reward." They both stared at each other. Something felt warm inside her body. _"Huh, I never knew how awesome his eyes looked."_ His eyes were hazel and shining like a mirror. She saw her reflection in his eyes and realized she was staring at him. She came back to reality, looked down to see her paw still in his paw. She jerked her paw back and turned forward. "Anyway, thanks for the food." Mungojerrie smiled.

"My pleasure, my queen." Ferinity started eating the rat. She watched the junkyard. She glanced over at RT Tugger, who was crowded with fans again. She felt the irritation coming. She watched as he jerked his hips and every jerk he did, the kittens reacted. Bombalurina reacted with moans and purrs. Ferinity growled.

"What in cat's name iS SO GOOD ABOUT HIM!" She suddenly bit of the rat's head.

"Whoa." Ferinity turned to see Mungojerrie, who had a surprised look on his face. "You must really 'ate 'im."

"I just don't like people who think they're so irresistible. It bothers me."

"Then ya probably will 'ate Bomba too." She looked at him.

"Bomba?"

"Bombalurina. She's the flirt of the junkyard." She looked back at Bombalurina. _"That explains her mood when she saw RT Tugger."_

"Don't let 'im get to ya. The more ya resist 'im, the more 'e's fascinated wit ya." Something clicked in Ferinity's head.

"And the more I **resist**, the more **tortured** he feels." Her mood had changed. She looked over at Mungojerrie with a devilish look. "Right?"

"Yea." Ferinity looked back at Tugger.

"I've got an idea." she said. "Follow my lead." She sat did a quick, silent laugh and took a deep breath. "OH MUNGOJERRIE,...", she said in a loud moan. The Tugger group turned to Ferinity. "...THIS RAT YOU BROUGHT ME IS SOOOOO TASTY!, getting their attention.

"I'm glad ya like it." Mungojerrie said.

"I mean, OH...MY...FELINE! It's ta' **die** for.", she took a slow bite out of the rat. "MMMMMM. And it tastes so **orgasmic**." She closed her eyes, gave one last moan and heard running. The toms were all crowded in front of her, at her feet. They were looking at her and the half-eaten rat in her paws.

"Can I have some of your rat?", Pouncival said, while he licked his lips.

"No, let me have some.", said Tumblebrutus. There was another tom. He was light brown, black, and white. Kinda reminded you of Tumblebrutus, but without the patch on his eye. He was standing behind Pouncival, almost in a crouching stance. His voice has a low-high tone to it.

"No, let me." Ferinity looked at the stranger tom.

"And your name is..."

"Plato."

"Well Plato, I'm Ferinity. Nice to meet you." The toms were still looking at the rat, mouths drooling. She looked at each face that was filled with hunger. She smiled and started pulling off chunks of rat, the three toms inched closer to her. Her smile widened and she held the chunks of rat in her paws. She held out a chunk and gave it to Pouncival. He took the chunk in both paws and held it like it was a rare treasure. His eyes widened and he suddenly started eating the meat in his hand. Ferinity looked at the other two toms staring at Pouncial, grubbing. They looked a little sad. "Tumble." she said in a soothing voice. Tumblebrutus jerked his head at Ferinity. She saw hope in his eyes, hoping there was something for him. Ferinity smiled at him and gave him a chunk. He slowly smelled the chunk, breathed deeply and started eating too. Ferinity looked up at Plato, who stared at Tumblebruts, then slowly looked at her. She gave him the last chunk and smiled. He took the chunk, nodded as a thank you and started eating it. She finally looked at Tugger, who was strutting toward her direction. She smirked and quickly turned to Mungojerrie. "What ever happens, sit here until I call you." Mungojerrie looked at her solemnly. "Got it?" He nodded. She turned back to Tugger, strutting closer to her until he was in front of her, she stared at him. He slightly pushed the toms out of his way and was right in front of her. He stood there, leaning on one leg and his thumbs in his belt.

"What about _me_?", he said in a seductive tone. Ferinity pretended to think for a moment. Then she reached behind her and pulled out the rear of the rat. She threw it at him and he caught it. She leaned back, propping on her elbows, with a smirk on her face.

"Don't say I never thought about you." Rumpleteazer busted out laughing so hard. The other queens started giggling, except for Etcetera, she looked sympathetic. Ferinity looked around the frozen Tugger to see Bombalurina snickering under breath. Then she turned back to Tugger. His face was solemn, a little angry as he looked at the piece of rat in his paw. He looked up at Ferinity. He threw the rat at one side and grabbed Ferinity's paw. He pulled her up and led her to the corner. Ferinity glanced at Etcetera as she searched for the rat he threw. _"God, have some pride Etcetera."_ Tugger stopped and let go of Ferinity's paw. He turned to her, irritated. She crossed her arms and smirked at him. "You look pissed. You ok?" He tried not to make a scene.

"That was low.", he whispered.

"What was?" Her voice was calm.

"You gave me the ass!" he spat at her. _"You **are** an ass, you deserved it."_

"It was the last piece I had. Had you come earlier, you wouldn't have gotten it. I did at least think of you, didn't I?"

"You could've just said you didn't have any left."

"Then that wouldn't have been generous." Tugger turned his back on her, trying to hold his anger. He put his paws on his hips and started breathing slowly. Ferinity tried **so** hard not to laugh. He took a deep breath and turned back to face Ferinity.

"Ok, I thank you for bein' generous. But my rep can't go down. I have pride you know." Ferinity rolled her eyes.

"**Oh** I know, Rum Tum. I know." Tugger seemed to calm down after that. He returned to his usual pose.

"Ok. Now that that's settled..." he grabbed and pulled Ferinity around the waist with both arms. "...how about a thank you gift?" Ferinity looked up and down at him.

"Yea...No.", she unwrapped his arms around her waist and stepped back from him. "I rather have your face crumble as you watch me walk away." She stared at him. "MUNGO?" Footsteps suddenly started, quickly. Mungojerrie was suddenly beside her.

"Ya called?"

"Escort me away from here, would you?" She looked at him.

"Sure." Mungojerre held out his paw to her. She took it and before she walked, she gave Rum Tum Tugger one last look. As she passed, Mungojerrie looked at Tugger with threatening eyes. Tugger froze and Mungo started walking. Ferinity continued to walk, with one of her paws in one of his. Mungojerrie was taking her to the woods. Then his other hand was around her waist. She felt a slight chill, but continued to walk. All emotions will flow out soon.


	14. Short Adventure

Ferinity and Mungojerrie entered the woods. While still walking, she turned back to see if they were out of sight. When it was ok, she stopped, so did Mungojerrie. She stood there for a sec, inhaled a big breath and a big gaff came out of her mouth. She was laughing hard, so hard that she was ending up on the ground. She kept laughing even when she ended up on her back. Her laughing became silent from still laughing, then she tried to get her breath back. She was wheezing and coughing, and inhaled a big breath and exhaled it. She closed her eyes and laid there for a second, feeling happy for messing with the playboy tom again. Her breathing returned to normal and she opened her eyes. She looked over at Mungojerrie, who was kneeling beside her and staring at her again. She looked down and found her and his paw still holding each other. She let go of his hand and sat up. "That was awesome." she said, still slightly out of breath. "Thanks for going with it." she said to Mungojerrie. He smiled.

"'Ey, glad I could 'elp ya." They had another moment, staring into each other's eyes. Ferinity felt her heart skip a beat and looked away from him.

"Well, now that that's over, what should we do?"

"You're the queen. Whateva ya command." Ferinity sighed._ "He still sayin' that."_

"I still got nothin'. I guess...", she thought of something. "...actually, there **is** something that you can do.", she said while sitting into indian style. Mungojerrie concentrated on her. "Take me somewhere where I can find stuff for my box." Mungo raised his eyebrows.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Like something I can sleep on. I can't sleep on the ground, I'll get dirty." Mungo chuckled at that. "What's so funny?"

"Ya don't like ta' get dirty?"

"It's not that I don't like to, I just get sick and tired of bathin' myself all the time." She looked at him. "Is that a problem?" Mungo shook his head.

"Nah, just curious." He stood. "Come on. I know somewhere ya can get fabrics and stuff." Ferinity shot up to her feet.

"Cool, let's go." She motioned him to go forward. He gave her one last smile, then started walking. She stood there as Mungo kept walking. _"I don't like him, he's just a good person. Yea, that's all."_ She went to catch up with him.

The two walked through the woods, behind the junkyard. Mungojerrie climbed over rocks and swung on trees, darting left and right, Ferinity copied his path. They were heading away from the junkyard until they stopped at the edge of a road. Across the way was a sidewalk, then buildings. They were red bricked and square, and made up into two different stores. One was arts and crafts, the other was a seafood joint. Between it was a dark alley. Mungojerrie pointed to the two buildings, Ferinity followed his direction. She stared at the scenery for a moment. "Is it just me, or is this coincidental?", she turned to Mungojerrie. He turned to look at her, with a confused look on his face.

"Wadduya mean?"

"Arts & Crafts and Seafood Joint, right next to each other."

"So?"

"So, these would be the two places that I would probably go often." She held out her paws like she was weighing something. She stuck a paw out. "A place for decoration,..." , she stuck the other paw out. "...a place to eat." She looked back at Mungojerrie. "Ya get my drift?"

"Oh yea, I see now." He rubbed his head and chuckled. "I usually pass by this place and neva' thought about that." Ferinity put a paw on his shoulder.

"Well now you know." Mungojerrie turned back to Ferinity. "You're welcome." He smiled at her. She looked at the scene, then ran across and darted into the alley. She ran until she spotted trash cans from the arts & crafts store. She jumped onto one and looked inside. She found scraps of fabric in different colors that she would use. She jumped to another can and found some cotton. She could use those to make a pillow. "This is great!" she said. "They must have a lot of business here."

"I'm sure they do." Ferinity looked down at Mungojerrie, who was looking at stuff on the ground. She didn't realize that she was talking to herself. She called Mungo to help her bring the fabric and cotton back to the junkyard.


	15. The Magical Cat

They headed back to the junkyard, both of them carrying an armful of fabric and cotton. Ferinity wanted to make a giant pillow. She would ask Jenny and Jelly for help, since they're always embroidering. It was getting dark and they were halfway home. It was quiet, except for their footsteps. Then there was a loud whoosh. Ferinity flinched and looked around her, she saw nothing but Mungojerrie next to her. He seemed less paranoid than Ferinity was feeling right now.

"What's wrong?", he said. She looked at him.

"You didn't just hear that?" Mungojerrie listened. Nothing.

"I don't 'ear anythin'. Probably strong wind."

"Probably.", she calmed down a bit.

"Come on, let's keep goin'." Mungo said. Ferinity nodded and they started heading back again. She thought about the noise she heard. _"That was **not **wind."_ But she wasn't going to worry about it. Then she heard it again. This time, it sounded more like a crash. She froze and whirled around, finding nothing but empty woods. Mungojerrie stopped too.

"**Still** think it's the wind?" she gritted.

"Not this time." He started to crouch in a defensive stance, Ferinity was already in one. She swept the woods with her eyes and still found nothing. Then she felt something, she turned to find Mungojerrie right next to her. It's like he was in her way. _"Is he...**protecting** me?"_, she thought with a confused feeling. She's always fended for herself, so this is new for her. But she didn't worry about it, she went back to eye-sweeping the woods. There didn't seem to be nothing threatening them.

"Maybe it really **is** the wind."

"Maybe.", he said. Then Ferinity spotted colors in the sky. She straightened herself and looked at the colors. There was pinkish purple and greenish blue. And they were sparkling. _"Sparkles?"_ While still holding the fabric in her arms, she nudged Mungo. She tilted her head to the colors in the sky. "Huh." Mungojerrie came out of his crouch and smirked. Ferinity looked at him. "I think I 'ave a feelin' on what it is." She was waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

"I'll show you.", he started walking toward the colors. She was still confused, but she still followed him. They were getting closer, and it looked like the colors were coming out of a mountain. Coming from the top of it, it looked like a rock volcano, shooting confetti into the air. Ferinity was a little suspicious.

"Mungo, what **exactly** is goin' on?", she still followed.

"You'll see." He was walking a little faster. _"He must know what it is. **Hopefully, **he knows."_ They were at the foot of a giant boulder, it looked like it was carved into a cave. The entrance was dark, nothing but blackness. Ferinity's adrenaline was pumping from the possible danger that could occur. She put her armful of fabric on a small rock and started to creep in. Mungojerrie's paw caught her wrist. "Whaddaya doin?", he whispered.

"I'm about to see where the noise makin' is comin' from." She turned back to walk but Mungo pulled her back.

"Are ya crazy? It could be dangerous." She fully turned toward Mungo and gave him a serious look.

"Mungo, I've been on my own for a long time. I've done things more extreme than this. I think I can handle it." He stepped closer to her.

"It's possibly not safe."

"**Possibly**, not "**Is**"." Mungo huffed.

"Fine, but I should go first, just in case."

"SERIOUSLY!", she spat in a whisper at him. "This is **no** time to act macho." He smirked again.

"This isn't macho, it's instinct." Then Ferinity huffed.

"FINE, WHATEVER. Let's just get this over with." He walked passed her and stopped. He turned behind him and grabbed her paw. She watched this happen and looked at him, startled. He smirked, moved closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Stay **right** behind me." Shocked and awed, she nodded. Then he turned to the "cave" and they both entered it.

The "whooshing" was getting louder as they both crept closer to the sound. The sound caused the ground to shake and little bits of pebble to fall from the top. The loud sound made Ferinity jump and caused her to let go of his paw, to cover her ears. She realized she let go of his paw, searched for him and found his back. She kept her paws on his shoulders. They found an opening, where you could see the colors coming off the wall of the rock. As they inched to the opening, Mungo put his back to the wall, Ferinity did the same. He crept around the opening, leaving her, she watched as he disappeared, then copied him. They both peeked around the corner to find the back of a black cat. The cat had its paws up in the air and the purple and blue colors came out of his fingers. Ferinity's eyes widened, she watched as the colors sprung out of its paws and floated into the air. They swirled into shapes, and collided into fireworks. "This is so cool.", she whispered.

"I knew it." Ferinity turned away from the light show.

"Knew what?"

"That's Mistoffelees."

"Mistoffelees." Mungojerrie nodded.

"'e's a magical cat, ya know, with magical powers."

"Really?"

"Yea. He must be practicing his magic."

"I never knew cats could be magical." The cat turned around and saw them. Mungojerrie came from behind the rock and walked over to Mistoffelees. Ferinity came from behind the rock too, but stayed behind. She watched them as they greeted each other, then looked up at the colors. She leaned on the wall and watched them float, she was fascinated. She didn't notice Mungojerrie calling her until he touched her shoulder. She came out of her daze and turned to look at him. He wanted to introduce her to Mistoffelees, she nodded and headed toward the magical cat. Mistoffelees was a tuxedo cat, his body pure black with a white chest, that had a bit of black fur that was in the shape of a bow tie, and a white face. He stuck his paw out and she did the same, they shook paws. His voice was a low, but soft tone.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mistoffelees." _"Very proper he is."_

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Ferinity."

"That's a beautiful name." Ferinity breathed in heavily and slowly.

"Thank you." she said. She just gave up on the whole name thing.

"So what brings you guys here."

"She got paranoid and 'eard ya makin' explosions.", Mungojerrie said. Ferinity turned to Mungo.

"So I got paranoid, but **he** got protective.", she pointed a finger at him. Mistoffelees looked at Mungojerrie.

"Really?"

"Yep. So you're more paranoid than I am." she said. Mungojerrie looked at her, she gave him a dirty look. "Anyways,-", she looked back at Mistoffelees. "-you're a magical cat."

"So you noticed." He smiled. She looked back up in the air.

"Yep, I noticed."

"So how do you know Mungojerrie?"

"She's a new cat that's part of the jellicle group now.", Mungojerrie said.

"Has she met Old Deuteronomy yet?"

"Not yet." she said. "Munkustrap said it was ok for me to stay here, but Old Deuteronomy has the last word." Mistoffelees understood. Ferinity looked back the air.

"You seem to be fascinated with this."

"Yea", she was back in a daze, enjoying the colors and sparkles, it made her comfortable. She felt like she could be part of it, as she was looking at the colors at eye level. She reached out at the colors as they flowed past her. She moved her hand through them and they split. One flowed in front of her and down. She followed it and saw the two toms looking up at her. Her eyes widened when she saw her feet dangling in the air. "Oh...my...god." She froze, and started chuckling. "This is so wrong." She spun around with the colors like she was part of them, doing flips and twirls, and then she laid on her back, like she was swimming. The colors were going farther now as she watched them, Mistoffelees was lowering her down. She softly landed in his arms. "That was awesome."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Uh...you can put me down now." Mistoffelees put her down. "Well, I guess we'll head back."

"Or we can go by teleport." Mungo said. He turned to Mistoffelees. "Ya' mind?"

"No. I was wrapping it up anyways."

"But we left the fabric at the bottom, we have to go get it.", she said.

"That's perfectly fine." Mistoffelees said. He lifted a paw and snap his fingers. The fabric was right next to Ferinity. She looked at the fabric then back at Mistoffelees. She pointed at the fabric.

"That's cool." Mistoffelees smiled. "Ok then, we can teleport now." Her and Mungojerrie grabbed handfuls of fabric and cotton. Mistoffelees snapped both his fingers this time and the three were out of the cave.


	16. The Jellicle Leader

The trio "poofed" suddenly in front of the back entrance of the junkyard. The two toms watched Ferinity as she wobbled after experiencing her first magic travel. She wobbled and caught herself.

"That was...interesting.", she said. The toms chuckled at her as she steadied herself.

"The first time is always a doozy.", Mungojerrie said.

"I think you'll get use to it next time.", said Mistoffelees. She looked at him.

"There's gonna be a next time?"

"If you want."

"I'll think about it. But I'm takin' a break first." Mistoffelees smiled.

"That's fine. Let me know when you're ready.", she nodded. Mungojerrie started walking away from the junkyard.

"Let's go put this in ya box." Ferinity turned back to Mistoffelees.

"Cya later, Mistoffelees."

"You can call me Misto."

"Then how about Mistof?"

"Mistof?"

"Yea." She smiled. "It actually sounds fun to say." Mistoffelees smiled again.

"That's fine too."

"Cool. Cya, Mistof." She and Mungojerrie parted with Mistoffelees. The two of them went to Ferinity's purple box and she put the fabric in. She would ask Jenny and Jelly about them later. They were walking back to the junkyard when Mungojerrie stiffened. Ferinity watched him as his head slowly swayed, like he was listening to something. "What's with you?" He was still listening.

"I sense Old Deuteronomy." He closed his eyes. "'e's at the junkyard." Ferinity's eyes widened.

"Old Deuteronomy...at the junkyard.", She whispered. Her heart started to beat fast. He was the official jellicle leader, the one's approval she needed to officially live here. Mungojerrie's eyes shot open.

"Come, on." He started running.

"HEY!", Ferinity ran after him.

It was full night. Mungojerrie ran into the junkyard, Ferinity was on his tail, when she suddenly stopped. She stopped at the back entrance of the junkyard where Mistoffelees teleported them. The junkyard was dark, with the moon shining down on it. She stayed where she stood, watching all the cats kneeling in front of the tire. They were all looking up at the big brown cat that was sitting on it. His fur was shabby, like he was wearing a big wool gown. His face was a just like Rum Tum Tugger's, except his was chubby and brown. He was looking down at the kneeling cats in front of him, reaching his paws out to them while they each purred and rubbed on them. Munkustrap was standing next to him, watching and RT Tugger was behind the big cat. She watched the scene with wide eyes. She saw the kittens rubbing their heads on him, Mistoffelees on one knee, bowing at him, she even saw Mungojerrie. She looked back at the big cat. _"That must be Old Deuteronomy."_, she thought. Then Munkustrap turned his head toward her direction. He spotted her and she stiffened. She started backing slowly, trying not to be seen. Tugger turned his head towards her and so did the big cat. Ferinity froze. Her and the big cat stared at each other for a minute. Then he slowly reached his paw out towards her. She felt something inside her, a warmth of comfort. Her eyes widened some more as she started to feel more of it. She was scared. She stayed still as the warmth took over her body. She started to feel calm, relaxed. Then the cat, his hand still reaching towards her, motioned her to come to him. She stayed frozen and looked at Munkustrap. He smiled and nodded. She came into the junkyard and timidly started walking towards the cat. She walked a few steps then started to back away until Munkustrap came to her. He helped her towards the cat, convincing her that he meant no harm. She stopped at the edge of the tire and looked at the cat. The cat smiled and she took his paw. She stood next to him, looking at the group then into his brown eyes. The cat put his other paw on top of hers.

"What is your name, little one?" The cat's voice was a soothing tone. Ferinity stiffened again and became nervous. She lowered her head in a timid motion.

"Ferinity.", her voice was a high-toned whisper. She's never been this nervous around **anybody**. The cat smiled a heartwarming smile at her. She looked at him, then away.

"I hear you want to live here." She nodded, still looking down. "Let me see your eyes, little one." Ferinity looked up and stared at the cat. He concentrated on her eyes, looking. This took about a minute. He stopped and smiled again. "I see your true self, little one. You have purity in your heart. And potential."

"Potential?"

"Yes. I can see it in your eyes. You mean no harm to the tribe. You have a fiery pureness in your heart." "_Fiery_ _pureness.", _she thought. "You may stay here and become a jellicle."

"Become...a jellicle?" The cat nodded.

"That is what we are, little one. We are Jellicles. There is a different part of life in each cat, that no one knows about, that is a Jellicle. Each cat here,-", he motioned toward the kneeling cats. "-is a Jelliclle. They live how they want to live here. Here, they can be their true selves. You, always show you true self. You will make a great Jellicle."

"So...I-I can stay?" she asked in a soft whisper. The cat smiled.

"You are welcomed into the tribe, little one." Ferinity smiled, happy and relieved that she could officially live in the junkyard. The cat stood and looked at the group. "We have a new cat to add to the Jellicle family. Let us welcome her on becoming a Jellicle." He motioned her to Munkustrap, who was where he dropped her off to Old Deuteronomy and took her paw. When she came off the tire, the group of cats crawled to her. They touched and rubbed on her as she walked between them. This is how they communicated, some reaching out to her. Ferinity was confused, but calm about this whole thing. She never felt like she belonged anywhere, now she can be different here. She can be herself here. She looked at faces looking at her and smiled. "Welcome to the Jellicles, Ferinity.", Old Deuteronomy said.


	17. Bet's Conclusion

The cats touched Ferinity as she passed by them. Touching or reaching a paw out to each other was the way they communicated. They would use their bodies instead of their words. Ferinity was timid about the new way of interacting. She felt someone rubbing her leg, Pouncival was rubbing his head on her thigh. She stroked his headfur and moved on. She felt hands all over her body, head to toe, mostly on her arms and legs. _"I always thought that we just talk like the humans."_, she thought. She continued to walk within the crowd until she was in the middle of them. She stood there and looked at their faces. Old Deuteronomy raised his paws to the skies. The crowd of cats crawled back to him. They sat there, waiting for his next move. He spoke, "Now, let us go back to our everyday lives, my children. Another day is starting." The cats reached a paw towards him, he did the same. A moment later, they stood and dispersed in separate ways. The crowd started to shrink until it was gone. Ferinity watched as this happened. "What was **that** whole thing?", she said to herself.

"That was Old Deuteronomy." She jumped as she turned to Mistoffelees.

"I get that. I mean what was that **whole** thing? She waved at the empty space in front of her.

"That was technically a welcoming for Old Deuteronomy."

"Do you greet him like that a lot?" Mistoffelees nodded.

"Always. It's a sign of respect towards him." Ferinity stared at him, then at Old Deuteronomy. He was discussing something with Tugger and Munkustrap. She could see father figure in him, available for anyone who didn't have one. She felt comfort and warmth when she saw him, she smiled. Then she saw Mungojerrie. Her comfort and warmth was gone. He stopped in front of her.

"Well, what's goin' on?" Her expression turned sour.

"Thanks for giving me a heads up.", she said sarcastically. Mungojerrie smirked.

"No prob. It was nothin'" Ferinity scoffed at his comeback. Mistoffelees snickered softly, then straightened back up.

"Well, I am heading home for the night. I'll see you guys later." Ferinity and Mungojerrie turned to him.

"Cya tomarra, Misto."

"Bye" Mistoffelees smiled and ran out of the junkyard, Ferinity looked around. There was barely nobody in it, only a few of the adult cats. She spotted Bombalurina posing, trying to get Tugger's attention. He was facing the other direction. Munkustrap had his arm around Demeter, who had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"So, what should we do now?" Mungojerrie said. Ferinity looked at him, surprised.

"'We?'", she put her weight on one leg, folding her arms and stared at Mungojerrie. "It's a new day, you're free, out of my clutches. **I'm** going to bed." She started heading toward Old Deuteronomy. She stopped and raised her paw in front of him. He took her paw. "Thank you for accepting me into the jellicles." Old Deuteronomy put his other paw on top of hers and smiled at her, she smiled back. She took her paw back and started walking towards the woods. She looked around for the medical sisters, but they weren't in sight._ "Guess they left. I'll ask about the fabric later."_, she continued walking. In the woods, she listened to nothing but crickets. She felt peaceful, she thought about Old Deuteronomy. Seeing him reminded her of her father, protecting his child. She smiled to herself, thinking she would have a father figure around her, someone to make her feel comfortable. Then she heard rustling, she whirled and saw Mungojerrie. She let out a breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothin'. Just passin by."

"Passin' by...in the middle of the night." He nodded. "Don't you have a place to go to?"

"Yea, but I like ta stay up a little longa'. So I wanda'."

"Whatever, Cya later.", she turned and started walking again. Mungojerrie came up next to her."

"So why were ya actin' so shy ta Old Deuteronomy?"

"I try to have respect towards my elders. I considered him one." She said while looking straight ahead.

"I see."

"Plus, he made the final decision on me staying here, I couldn't **possibly** be rude."

"That makes sense."

"And what about you?", she looked at him.

"What?"

"Why did you act so...hypnotized when you sensed Old Deuteronomy?"

"Oh that's normal. We all do it. Old Deuteronomy 'as a certain feelin' or vibe that lets us know that 'e's near."

"Oh. Okay.", she looked away. "Will I do that?"

"Yea, probably." Ferinity nodded slowly. They were in front of her box now. She turned to Mungojerrie.

"Well, thanks for today. You helped me a lot." Mungojerrie smiled.

"No prob."

"I'll repay you for it.", he shook his head.

"Nah, you don't 'afta. It's not necessary."

"Yea I should. It's the least I can do."

"Seriously, ya dont 'afta'. It was a bet."

"You're right. Night then.", she turned back to her box.

"Actually...", she turned back to Mungojerrie. "There is somethin' ya can reward me with.", He stared at her.

"Ok, name it." She watched as Mungo leaned closer to her face. He was close enough where his lips touched hers. She stood there, eyes wide. After a long moment, he stopped kissing her and stood back up. He stared back at her wide-eyed face. He smirked.

"I told ya I'd surprise ya lata'", he said. She came back to reality and narrowed her eyes at him.

"**Good Night**, Mungojerrie.", she went into her box, leaving the smug tiger cat outside.


	18. Confession Time

Ferinity once again, with the back of her paw on her forehead, stared at her box ceiling. She tried to regain everything that happened last night: finding materials to make a pillow; meeting the magical cat, Mistoffelees and the jellicle leader, Old Deuteronomy; and Mungojerrie's unexpected kiss. Her train of thought stopped after that. "Told ya I'd surprise ya later.", he said. She laughed and scoffed at that. "Jackass.", she whispered. She knew she was gonna have to deal with him today. She sighed, laid still for a second, and left for the junkyard.

She walked to the junkyard, not in a hurry to get there. She took in a full view of it: Jenny and Jelly talking to the older cats, and not embroidering. _"That's a first."_; the kittens were either playing with each other or falling over R.T. Tugger. "_Whatever._"; Demeter was with her sister, Bombalurina, who was trying to get Tugger's attention. "_Ugh._"; Munkustrap watching over the junkyard and Old Deuteronomy sitting on the tire, also talking with the older cats. Ferinity walked towards the kittens, she spotted Mungojerrie playing with Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Plato, and Alonzo. He stopped and looked at her, she scoffed and looked away. She went and sat on top of the stove and watched Etcetera and Electra fall all over Tugger, while he swayed his hips with his flirtatious self. Ferinity rolled her eyes and shook her head. She jumped when Rumpleteazer quickly pinched her sides, her and Jemima were next to her, they all smiled at each other.

"'Ey."

"Hi."

"Sup.", Ferinity said. Rumpleteazer jumped on top of the stove and sat next to her. Jemima jumped on the back and started playing with Ferinity's headfur. She just sat there.

"So. 'ow was bossin' my brotha around yesterday?"

"Okay."

"Didya make him do anythin' **extreme**?", she said with anticipation. Ferinity shook her head.

"Not really." Rumpleteazer's face turned surprised.

"WHAT?"

"I couldn't think of anything extreme. If you call helping me humiliate Tugger, then yes I did."

"That depends on whatcha made 'im do."

"Just pretty much made him escort me away from Tugger." Rumpleteazer was disappointed.

"Then no ya didn't." Ferinity shrugged.

"Eh, whatever. It's over now." Rumpleteazer sighed. Ferinity looked at her. "Why aren't you two fawning over Tugger like they are?", she motioned at Electra and Etcetera.

"We just don't feel like it right now." Jemima said.

"Instead, you rather run your claws into my scalp."

"Yep." Ferinity just laughed.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Jemima." Then she looked around. "Where's Victoria?"

"Her and Mistoffelees went to their human house for a bit. They'll be back." Ferinity turned to face Jemima.

"They live together?"

"Of course. They're siblings."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Now ya do.", Rumple said. Ferinity went back to watching Etcetera and Electra. Then she was watching Mungojerrie.

"Hey.", Rumple and Jemima looked at her. "Do you guys have someone you like?"

"I do." Jemima said. The two queens whirled around to look at her.

"Really?", Ferinity asked.

"Tell us.", Rumple said, her anticipation came back. Jemima's eyes widened and she became shy. She stopped combing Ferinity's head and was ducking her head.

"U-u-um, you're gonna think it's stupid."

"No we're not. Plus, I think I know 'o it is already." Ferinity nodded.

"I have a hunch too, but I'm not sure until you tell me." Jemima became unsure on telling them, but she motioned them to come closer so she could tell them. Ferinity and Rumple's anticipation rose as they leaned closer to Jemima. They opened they're ears and heard...

"Tumble.", Jemima whispered.

"I KNEW IT!", Rumpleteazer yelled, as her arms flew up in the air and fell backwards off the stove. She flipped and landed on her feet. Ferinity just closed her eyes and nodded. _"I knew it."_ Everybody in the junkyard turned to their direction, wondered about the commotion, then went back to what they were doing. Rumple was jittery with excitement when she jumped back on the stove. "O' we '**afta** get ya two togetha'." Jemima looked at her.

"**No way. Are you crazy!**", she hissed at her. Ferinity was still calm.

"Why not?"

"I can't get together with him.", Jemima's face fell.

"And **why** is that?", Rumple asked. Jemima's voice was a whisper when she spoke again.

"I just...can't", she looked really sad.

"You don't know if he likes you or not, right?", Ferinity said. Jemima looked at her, surprised. "I can kinda tell that that's what you were thinkin'. Hangin' with you a lot, it kinda rubs off.'"

"Is that all?", Rumple scoffed. Jemima shyly nodded. "Leave that ta me, **I'll** find out.", she started walking toward the tom kittens, Jemima became frightened. Ferinity pounced on Rumple's back, bringing them both to the ground.

"**Not yet**.", she said, whispering into Rumple's ear. "We have to make sure first." Rumple nodded.

"What are you guys doin'?", the queens looked up to find the toms looking at them.

"I'm pretendin' to be you, Pouncival. I think I have it down packed.", Ferinity said. Rumple laughed as the two of them got up, they glanced over at Tumble. _"Speak of the devil."_ Ferinity cleared her throat. "Now that I know that I aced it, I'm done.", she glanced at Mungojerrie, staring at her again. Her and Rumple went back to the stove, where Jemima eyes were still wide.

"I have never seen you do that.", she said.

"Be lucky that I did it or else Rumple would have been blunt about asking him?"

"Ya said ya didn't know, so I went ta find out."

"Not like that." Ferinity said. "We have to be **discreet** about it. I'll think of somethin'." She changed the subject to take the pressure off Jemima. "Who do **you** like, Rumple?" Rumple's mood changed.

"Nobody."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"You have **nobody** you like?"

"Fine...Rum Tum Tugger."

"He doesn't count. He's a playboy, everybody likes him." Jemima giggled.

"Then nobody. What about you, Ferinity? 'odayu like?"

"Nobody.", she said flat-out.

"That was quick.", Jemima said.

"It's true. I just got here, who **would** I like so quick?"

"Rum Tum Tugger." Ferinity shuddered.

"Ew, no."

"Then my brotha.", said Rumpleteazer. Ferinity jerked her head at her.

"I don't like him like that." She remembered his sudden kiss from last night.

"Then why is your face red?", Jemima asked.

"My face doesn't get red."

"It's red **now**." Rumple was smirking at her. "Admit it, Ferinity. I see 'ow ya two are with each other."

"I don't like him. He's cool, that's it." Rumple looked at Jemima.

"Denial, a sign of a crush.", Jemima giggled again.

"It's not a crush."

"Then love." Ferinity rolled her eyes.

"You're thinking too much into this. Right now, Jemima is the situation here."

"Fine, but afta', It's **your** turn.", Rumple still was smirking.

"Go ahead, ya won't **find** anythin'." Ferinity mocked her. Then it became dark, pure blackness filled the junkyard. _"What the- wasn't it just light? It's the morning for feline sake."_ The junkyard filled with commotion, everybody yelling and in a panic. Then a voice screamed out "Macavity." The commotion got louder. _"Macavity. Isn't that Jemima's dad?"_ Ferinity turned around to find Jemima still on the stove, her eyes wider than ever. Rumple was behind the stove, hiding and shaking. _"What's going on?"_ She felt someone pull her to the side. The hands were pressing her shoulders, trying to make her get on the floor.

"Stay down.", the voice said. Ferinity recognized the voice.

"Mungojerrie, what's going on?"

"Macavity's 'ere, so stay down.", then he was gone. She didn't argue. She listened as the commotion continued. The there was flickering, showing glimpses of the junkyard. She saw frightened faces across the way, cats were on the side watching the middle. She looked finding Munkustrap crouching in front of another cat. He was red and black and his fur was matted and everywhere. His face matched his fur, but it looked like a mask. You really couldn't see his eyes, you **could** tell that he had an evil expression. He was standing straight, facing Munkustrap. He lunged at the cat, who swiped him across the junkyard. Ferinity's eyes that were wide this time. _"That must be Macavity."_, she thought. She watched as Macavity swiped at every tom that lunged at him across the yard. A couple of black cats carried the frightened Demeter, Jemima's mother away. Ferinity froze as she watched Macavity go towards the stove and hoist a kitten over his shoulders. Her adrenaline rushed when she saw Jemima squirming in his grip.

"No.", she whispered. She started to rise then sank back down when she heard a huge bang. Macavity was causing a distraction so he could escape. He was leaving the junkyard, by the time Ferinity started running after him, Mungojerrie caught her and pulled her back. "NO! NO! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Jemima's face disappeared into darkness. "JEMIMA!"


	19. Rescue Mission

The thought of anything happening to wide-eyed Jemima, was unforgivable to Ferinity. _"Who would want to hurt her? Why would he want Demeter, after what he did to her?"_ Macavity raped Demeter, but she gave birth to Jemima. Ferinity sat, shaking and thinking of things that he could do to her. She felt the adrenaline rushing through her body. She suddenly rose and started pacing, she started to get angry. The longer she waited in rescuing Jemima, the angrier she felt, she started growling under her breath. Mungojerrie caught her in her tracks, holding her shoulders.

"Calm down, Ferinity. We'll get them back."

"But the more we're here, the better his chance."

"I know 'ow ya feel, but ya 'afta calm down." Ferinity was breathing heavily, to mad to calm down. But she managed to calm herself for a second.

"We have...to go get her.", she said through her teeth.

"We forming a rescue group now. Just be patient.", Mungo said in a calm tone. _"**Patient...PATIENT**!"_, she said in her head. She gritted her teeth and nodded a shaky nod. Mungojerrie brought her back and sat her down on the tire. Munkustrap was forming the rescue group, it was him, Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Skimbleshanks, Admetus and Plato. The plan was that half was to attack, while the other half rescued. Even though she wasn't part of it, Ferinity was planning to go with. She wanted to save Jemima **herself**. Jemima was the first to meet, the first to befriend her, the first who understood her. She was the one who changed her, her best friend. **She** had to go get her. The toms were leaving to save Jemima and Demeter. Ferinity started following them and Munkustrap turned and stopped her.

"Ferinity, you stay here.", he said.

"No, I have to go."

"I know you want to save her, but it's too dangerous."

"Why, because I'm **female**?"

"You could get hurt."

"I've been hurt before, I can take it."

"You just finished recovering."

"Yea, but-", she felt Mungojerrie's hand on her shoulder.

"Please, Ferinity. Stay 'ere. You'll be safe." She shook her head. Tears started rolling down her face.

"We'll bring 'er back. I promise." She just stared at him as he followed the group. She stood there and watched the group disappear out of the junkyard. She went after them.

She secretly followed the group to Macavity's hideout. She waited until they entered the rocky cave, and followed. Trailing behind, she went through the cave that lead to the sewer. She walked through sewage water, ignored the rats, which would make good meals. She lost sight of the toms and tried to catch up, then she heard fighting. She peeked around the corner, the toms were fighting the henchcats, each cat swiped and scratched at each other. She snuck passed the fight and continued to look for Jemima. She slowly crept further and further away from the fight, looking for any clue of where Jemima might be. She spotted bars across the way and headed towards them quickly, she found cells, more like dungeons. Looking in each cell and finding nothing, she got to the last ones, there was a figure in each of them. The first one had something huddled in the corner, rocking back and forth. Her coat was matted and dirty, but Ferinity recognized the color of black and gold. "Demeter.", she whispered. Demeter stopped rocking and jerked her head towards Ferinity's direction. She was breathing fast and her eyes, wide with fright, her voice was shaky when she spoke.

"Who's there?"

"It's Ferinity." Demeter froze for a second. Then she ran to the bars to Ferinity, she adjusted her eyes and clasped her paws over Ferinity's.

"Ferinity, what are you doing here?", she whispered.

"I'm here to get you and Jemima out."

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"No. I followed the toms here. Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, Admetus, and Plato are fighting with the other cats." Ferinity looked behind Demeter. "Where's Jemima?"

"She's in the other cell, next to me." Ferinity crept over to the cell and saw Jemima laying on the floor with her back showing. She was trembling.

"Jemima.", she whispered to herself. Jemima rolled to the other side, where she faced Ferinity, she lifted her head when she saw her. When she realized it was Ferinity, she jerked up and quickly crawled towards her. Jemima's face was wet from tears and she saw still crying.

"Ferinity." she cried softly. Ferinity put her paw on top of Jemima's head. She looked at Jemima's body, there was no marks on her. _"Thank god."_ "Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here."

"No, Ferinity" She looked over at Demeter. "You have to get out of here. If Macavity finds you-"

"He won't.", Ferinity interrupted.

"Ferinity, you don't know him. He **will** capture you."

"Jemima told me what he did to you, Demeter. I know enough about him." Demeter was silent. "The only thing now is to get you two out of here." She was looking for an opening, something to open the cell.

"FERINITY!", was the last thing she heard before something hit her and blacked her out.


	20. Mystery Cat Encounter

Her eyes fluttered open, then closed, then opened again. Jemima was gently shaking her, trying to wake her up. She laid on her side for a minute and started to get up. Pain suddenly spread through Ferinity's head, which caused her to fall back down on the floor. She groaned in agony and tried again.

"Are you ok?", Jemima asked.

"Yea." _"No"_ Ferinity looked around the room. She was in Jemima's cell. "What goin' on? What happened?"

"One of the henchcats hit you on the head."

"With **what**, a **piano**?" Somebody was walking towards them. The two of them froze as the footsteps came closer. Ferinity shielded Jemima, who was huddling against her. As a shadow was in sight, then a shape, then red and black lightning bolts all over his body and a huge, ungroomed mane. Macavity stared at the feline from the other side of the cell, with the bars in his way. He gave a low growl and eerie grin.

"Who is this **delicious** looking feline, Jemima? You seem to know her.", he said in a low voice.

"Delicious. What, are you going to **eat** me?", Ferinity said. Macavity snickered.

"A witty one." he said. "I don't eat cats. They're...too **chewy**." Ferinity eyes widened. _"This tom's a bigger freak than I thought."_ "But I will do something better, you'll **rather** have me eat you." One of the henchcats opened up the bars and Macavity walked in. Ferinity and Jemima scooted back, up to the far corner, she sat in front of Jemima.

"Touch her, and **die** Macavity.", Ferinity said through her teeth. He smiled cynically.

"A **feisty** one. I like it." Two henchcats came into the cell, towards the felines. They grabbed Ferinity by the arms, while she wrangled to get out of their grasp.

"Let **go** of me.", she yelled. She was scooting backwards, trying to stop them from taking her. Jemima was pulling on one of the henchcat's arm, begging them not to take Ferinity. The henchcat shoved her and caused her to be thrown to the side. She fell with a loud thump on the ground, Ferinity turned and saw Jemima groaning in pain. She stared at her for a second and felt the adrenaline coming, she was pissed now. She slipped out of the henchcats' hands and swiped a scratch across their faces. They yelped in pain, but Ferinity wasn't finished. She pushed one henchcat to the side, then grabbed the other one by the fur on his chest and threw him at the other cat. He collided with the other and they both fell to the ground. Ferinity slowly turned back to Macavity, who saw the whole thing. "Like I said, touch her and **die**.", she hissed. Macavity suddenly smiled.

"It's going to be **fun** playing with you." Then Ferinity suddenly smiled.

"And it's gonna be **fun** kickin' your ass." His smiled widened. He reached out towards her, she backed away. "I'll make a deal with you, Macavity." He lowered his paw.

"Is that so?" His face went blank.

"I'll go with you, and you don't harm Jemima **or** Demeter." She paused. "In fact, you let them go." Now his expression was anger.

"And **why** should I do that?"

"Because someone is not being **dragged** out of the cell to go with you." She folded her arms, straightening up her posture. "And plus, letting my friends go shouldn't be that much of a hassle." He thought for a second.

"No, it shouldn't be." He paused. "All right, you have a deal." He walked towards his two henchcats, who were still lying on the ground. He kicked them and ordered them to get up, the two started squirming and slowly got on their feet. "Release Jemima and Demeter. They can leave." One henchcat fetched Jemima and took her out of the cell. The other went for Demeter. Macavity turned back to Ferinity. "Now then." He grabbed her arm, she yanked him off.

"I can just **follow** you."

"Then you'll run away."

"No I won't. I keep my word."

"I'm sure you do." He grabbed her again.

"WILL YOU QUIT THAT!" She sighed, he smiled. He called for two more who were in the cell immediately. Macavity looked at Ferinity once more before walking out of the cell. The henchcats stood closer to her, waiting for her to move. She walked out of the cell and followed Macavity.

The four cats walked a long tunnel, with nothing but the light of the moon shining in. _"The moon? I couldn't have **possibly** been here the whole day. I was out that long?"_ Macavity suddenly stopped, so did everybody else. He was standing in front of a brown and rounded door. It was outlined with stone, with torched lights hanging from each side of it. He opened the door and yanked Ferinity in first. The force of his pull caused her to stumble on to the floor. The door closed, just Macavity was there. "Ya know, I getting **sick** and **tired** of being pulled around." She looked around the room. It was red, with bunches of pillows in the middle of it, on one side were valuables and jewelry. It was nothing special. "Nice crib. Your-" She put up her fore and middle finger on each paw. "-"chambers", I presume." He just stared at her. "Well, as long as Jemima and Demeter are safe..."

"I wouldn't be so sure.", he interrupted.

"What are you talking about? You said you wouldn't harm them."

"Yes I did, but I didn't say my **cats** would not harm them." Ferinity felt the adrenaline coming.

"So you **lied**. There was no deal in the first place." Macavity chuckled.

"Why would I keep my word?" He reached toward and grabbed her. Ferinity pushed him away. "What are you doing? You said you'd come with me." Her voice sounded dark and cynical.

"First of all, you didn't keep your word. Second of all, just because I said I'd go with you, doesn't mean that I was gonna actually **do something **with you." His expression filled with anger. She snickered. "You see how it feels?" Macavity gave a low growl. He walked towards her and slapped a backhand across her face. She slowly turned back at him. "Did you just...slap me in the **face**?", she said softly. He then picked her up and threw her across the room, into an empty wall. She fell and laid there for a second. She got up slowly and looked at Mcavity. Adrenaline ran through her body, and she growled a low growl, she screamed and charged at him, and started scratching at his face. She swiped at him, missing most times, but managed to punch him across the face. He didn't stumble, just turned his face. He gave a low, snickered growl and he started glowing. It was a purple aura around his body and his eyes started to glow, Ferinity could really see them this time, she stared in awe as he changed. She started to back up, but he suddenly pushed her, flying backwards into the air, across the wall. This time she hit the wall so hard it left a crack. She writhed in pain when she hit the ground, feeling her back crack. The air from her lungs was gone and she tried to suck it back in. She looked up at him as he stood there, didn't even move. She found the air back in her lungs and rose slowly. She stood, looking at Macavity. "You are **really** pissing me off.", she said through her teeth. Macavity was suddenly in front of her and threw her airborne onto his pile of pillows. She turned and he was on top of her, he put her arms above her head and held her wrist together with one paw and struck her with the other. She struggled under him, and he lowered his face to her ear.

"You're **weak**.", he said in a low growl. Ferinity stopped struggling "You can't defeat **me**. You're just another victim I can have my way with, just like Demeter." His voice turned to a whisper. "Jemima's next." That did it. Ferinity turned her head to look him in the eye. She gazed into his glowing eyes, and kneed him in the groin. He screamed in pain and she swiped a scratch across his face. He let go of her wrists and she managed to crawl from under him. The adrenaline filled her body. She was in a crouching stance in front of him, he stopped screaming in pain and looked at Ferinity. His glow and aura started disappearing when he saw her, the fire in her eyes, the fire of pure anger. Ferinity swiped another blow across his face, this time he fell. She grabbed his fur and threw him across the room, which he actually stumbled. She used all the strength she had to throw him, hoping she would throw him off the ground at least once. Using the rest of her strength, she lifted him onto his feet. He was breathing heavily but seemed weak. She turned around, lifted her arms behind her and grabbed Macavity's chest fur. She gripped tightly and screamed. She bent her body forward and Macacity was over her. He flipped over and landed on his back. He laid there, breathing heavily and weak. She slowly walked and stood over him. He started chuckling as she stared at him with no emotion on her face, but pure anger, no sympathy in her eyes. She crouched down and grabbed his throat with both paws, squeezing. He strained and struggled under her, trying to find air.

"**You're** the weak one.", she said in a low growl. "Running away from your responsibilities. You **raped** Demeter and **laughed** about it, you **sick, twisted bastard**." Her grip on his neck tightened. "And you planned on doing it again, **then** with Jemima." She gazed away from Macavity. "And **now**, they're probably being taken advantage of." She glared back at him. "I should just kill you, **right now**." Her grip tightened some more and he eyes started to flutter. They closed and Ferinity loosened her grip a little. She waited for him to open his eyes, he gasped and she tightened her grip again. He stared at her with sunken eyes as she lowered her face to his ear, her voice was a whisper. "Touch them again, and I **will** kill you." She raised up from his ear and tightened her grip as much as she could. He stopped making sounds and closed his eyes, he laid perfectly still. She released his neck and rose slowly. She got off him and stared down at the unconscious cat. "Sick, twisted bastard." She opened his door and left him laying there.


	21. Aftershock

She walked out of Macavity's room, sluggish from all the energy she used to beat the crap out of him. Using the wall of the dark trail, Ferinity guided her way out, and kept herself from falling. It took time, but she made it to the cells that Jemima and Demeter were in. They were empty. _"At least they're out of the cells."_, she said in her head. _"But are they safe?"_ She started to feel the pain, the aftermath of the fight. She grunted, hunching over, then straightened back up. She wanted to see Jemima, to make sure she was safe. Thinking of Jemima, **harmed**, left a sharp pain in Ferinity's gut. She began walking again, looking for a way out. The sound of running feet stopped her, she froze for a second and started backing up. She slipped and fell to the ground, and crawled into a dark corner. She waited as the running grew nearer, breathing low and heavy with anticipation of who the running belonged to. Then there was silence, Ferinity's breathing stopped. Shuffling began, whoever it was, was walking. The walking grew nearer and nearer, Ferinity still holding her breath. A figure came into sight, the dim light of the moon showing the shadow of a cat. He stood right in front of Ferinity, but didn't see her. She still held her breath, hoping it was a familiar face. The cat looked around the room, searching. He then disappeared out of sight, Ferinity finally let out a breath. She slid onto the ground, lying on her back, trying to bring the air back into her lungs. Her concentration broke when she heard a familiar voice. "FERINITY!", the voice screamed.

"Mun-", she whispered. She coughed, feeling pain in her ribs. She tried again. "MUNKUSTRAP!", she screamed. Running started up again, this time at a quicker pace. Ferinity sighed as she heard the running drawing nearer. She closed her eyes and let her mind fade away.

Ferinity was with her parents, playing and being happy. She rode on her father's back, played with yarn with her mother, and laid on a window sill with both. She closed her eyes and slept, she was in a peaceful place now. She heard another voice call her, female. "Ferinity.", the voice whispered. Ferinity opened her eyes. She saw a blurry figure walking toward her.

"Jemima?" The blurry figure became clear and Jemima came into view. She was smiling her heartwarming smile, and she had no marks on her. Ferinity eyes widened. "No.", she whispered. "You can't be dead. You're not **supposed** to be dead." Tears started rolling down her face. Jemima was still smiling, staring at Ferinity.

"It's ok, Ferinity.", Jemima said in a soft tone, shock showed on Ferinity's face.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! LOOK AT YOU!", Ferinity got up and pointed at her. "You're **dead**! They actually **killed** you. They...", Ferinity, sunk. "raped and killed you.", her voice turned into a whisper. Jemima softly chuckled. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! THIS ISN'T A **JOKE**!

"I'm not dead, Ferinity.", her voice was still soft. Ferinity froze for a second.

"What?"

"Neither are you."

"I'm...not dead?", she said to herself and stopped crying. Jemima shook her head.

"Nope."

"Then what's going on?"

"You're unconscious." _"Unconscious."_ "Come on.", Jemima held out her paw.

"Then...if I'm unconscious, why are my parents here?", she tried to understand.

"It's called a dream, Ferinity. You're **dreaming**." Ferinity felt dumb. Jemima's paw was still waiting for her. She looked at the paw, then at her parents. Her mother smiled, her father gave her a simple nod. She stared at her parents and started crying again. She hugged them both one last time and smiled. "Let's go, Ferinity. Everybody's waiting.", Jemima said softly. She turned and took Jemima's paw and they started walking. As they walked, Ferinity turned and took one last look at her smiling parents.

Ferinity's eyes fluttered as she woke. She opened her eyes, then closed them. She frowned, furrowing her brows, she felt someone's finger in between them. She came out of her frown and opened her eyes. She looked around at the familiar place, wandering her eyes everywhere as she laid on the "couch". She glanced over at Mungojerrie, who was sitting next to her on the ground. He was sitting indian style, looking at her with angry eyes. "What?", she said in a soft tone.

"Are ya **that** stubborn, Ferinity?", his voice was harsh, but not loud. His eyes burned with anger, Ferinity stared at him then turned away.

"Look, I wanted to make sure that Jemima was safe. I **had** to go."

"YA COULD'VE GOTTEN YA'SELF KILLED!" Her eyes widened and turned back around as she heard his voice accelerated.

"MUNGOJERRIE!", a female's voice filled the room. Mungojerrie ducked his head. Ferinity looked over to see Jellylourm carrying bandages in her arms. "If you're going to raise your voice, then leave. She needs rest." He growled and turned away. Jellylourm looked at Ferinity with disappointment. _"Uh oh."_ Then Jennyanydots came in from the dark hallway, carrying ointments. They both laid their stuff on the table by the couch and went to look at Ferinity. They helped her sit up and looked her over. She had scrapes and bruises on her, a big one on her back, you know from being thrown to the wall and all. She had broken ribs and a few scratches, and not broken limbs. Lucky her. She watched as they both started to bandage her up.

"You've only been here for a few days, and we're bandaging you up **again**.", Jennyanydots said.

"I know. Are you guys mad?", she looked between the medical sisters. She already knew Mungojerrie was mad.

"We're not mad, dearie.", Jelly said.

"We're just...dissappointed.", Jenny said.

"I know I should be staying out of trouble while I heal, but I couldn't just stay here and wonder. I **had** to go."

"No you didn't, hon.", Jellylourm wrapped an arm around Ferinity. "You **wanted** to go."

"I had to make sure Jemima was safe.", Ferinity hung her head. "I felt like I owed her."

"For what?", Jenny asked.

"For being my first friend. I consider her my best friend. So I had to go and make sure."

"That's why we have the boys go. They would bring her back safely, they always bring everyone back safely." Ferinity looked at Mungo, who was still looking in another direction. Then he looked at her, she looked away this time. The sisters finished bandaging her up.

"Where **is** Jemima? How is she?", Ferinity asked. Jenny and Jelly smiled.

"She perfectly fine, hon. She wasn't harmed in any way.", said Jenny.

"And Demeter?" This time Jellyourm answered.

"She's perfectly fine too." Ferinity sighed, relieved. _"You're lucky, Macavity." _"You need to rest now, dearie." Ferinity nodded.

"Um, can I have some warm milk again? It really helped me sleep last time." Jellylourm smiled. She patted Ferinity's head and went to the kitchen. Ferinity turned to Jennyanydots. "I'll try to not get injured a lot."

"Please, for **our** sake." Jenny got up from the couch and went to put the bandages and stuff away. Ferinity was left with Mungojerrie.

"And **why** exactly are **you** here?" He looked up at her.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."_ "Yes"_

"I was worried about ya." She stared into his eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't of been. I can take care of myself.", she looked away from him.

"Ferinity...", he was interrupted by Jellylourm, who came back with a cup full of warm milk. She handed it to Ferinity and walked into the hallway. Ferinity took a sip of the milk and sighed.

"Thanks...I guess.", Mungo stared at her. "For worrying about me." He leaned closer to her, putting a paw on top of hers.

"Ferinity, ya 'afta learn ta trust me."

"I have to learn how to trust others, I know. I'm just so used to being by myself.

"Ya not alone anymore. I will always be 'ere for ya." Ferinity looked from her cup to him. "I promise.", he whispered. They both stared at each other. The sisters came back out of the hallway. Ferinity separated herself from Mungojerrie's paw. It seemed like déjà vu, with Jellylourm taking the cup, and Jennyanydots tucking Ferinity in on the couch.

"You can leave, Mungojerrie. We have her taken care of.", Jellylourm said. He nodded, looked at Ferinity, and headed for the door. At the door, he turned back around.

"G'night, Jenny, Jelly..." He looked at the injured feline. "Ferinity."

"Goodnight, dearie."

"See you tomorrow, hon."

"Night.", Ferinity said. He opened the door and left. The whole night ended the same as before: Saying goodnight to each other; the medical sisters disappearing into the hallway; and Ferinity on their "couch", drifting to sleep.


	22. Back to the Junkyard

Ferinity fluttered her eyes open, then closed them, and rolled onto her side. She groaned as she felt the scratch on her back, hissing from the pain and drifting back to sleep. Her slumber was interrupted when she felt someone patting her shoulder lightly. She slowly turned her head to see Jennyanydots, smiling.

"How ya feel, hon?", she asked.

"A little better.", Ferinity said in a soft tone. She began to sit up and felt the pain of her torso, she strained herself to sit up. Jenny helped her, then sat on the edge of the "couch".

"I just wanna see how your injuries were doing." Ferinity nodded and began to change her seating position. She pushed the blanket off her and moved her legs around to place her feet onto the ground. Jenny scooted closer and checked Ferinity, raising her arm to check at her wounds, her scratches and bruises were healing. Then Jenny lightly touched the scar on Ferinity's back, Ferinity hissed lightly at the touch. "Sorry. Does it hurt a lot?"

"It's kinda tender.", she strained.

"I see. Well, I'll just put a little more ointment on it. It seems to be a little raw still." Jenny got up off the cushion and headed toward the back. Ferinity breathed slowly as she waited for her back pain to subside. Jellylourm was in the kitchen, preparing milk for her again. She walked to the couch and held the milk out in front of her.

"Here you go, dearie. Drink this." Ferinity took the milk-filled cup.

"Thank you.", she spoke louder. She realized that her voice was hoarse. She took a sip of the milk, which was cold this time. Then she continued taking sips as she talked with the sisters.

"So Ferinity, what are you gonna do today?", Jenny asked. Ferinity thought for a moment.

"I don't know.", she stopped sipping her milk and paused.

"Do you wanna rest a bit more? I can warm up some milk for you.", Jelly asked.

N-no, that's ok. I'm awake. I'll probably just lay around today." Then she remembered. "Actually, I wanted to ask you guys something."

"Oh?", said Jenny. The sisters looked at each other, then back at Ferinity.

"I found a bunch of fabric before, and I wanted to make a pillow. Since you guys embroider a lot, I was wondering if you could help me.

"Well sure thing, hon. We'd be glad to help ya." Ferinity smiled a small smile.

"But you should at least rest today, give yourself another day of healing.", Jelly said concerned. _"That's fair."_, Ferinity thought. She nodded.

"Okay, that's cool.", she went back to sipping her milk.

"We should start heading to the junkyard, Jelly.", Jenny said, Jelly nodded.

"Can I come with you?", Ferinity asked.

"You don't want to stay and rest?", Jelly asked, concerned again. Ferinity shook her head.

"No. I wanted to go to the junkyard.", she paused. "Plus, I wanted to go see Jemima."

"She **is** alright, dearie."

"Oh I know, I just wanted to see her."

"That's fine, hon.", Jenny turned back to Jelly. "Let's get ready to go.", the two sisters started cleaning up, Ferinity sipped the rest of her milk. She got off the couch slowly, trying not to cause pain in her back. Moving rather stiff, she brought the cup to Jellylourm and went back to the couch and started folding the blanket up, then she put it under the pillow and in her arms.

"Um, where should I put this?", Jennyanydots was walking out of the hallway when she saw Ferinity holding up the bed-clothes.

"Oh hon, you didn't have to do that. I would have done it.", she took them from Ferinity's arms.

"It's ok. I try not to be a freeloader.", she stood there and watched Jennyanydots.

"Oh, hush.", Jenny swatted toward Ferinity. "You're not freeloadin'" Ferinity giggled. Jellylourm turned to her.

"You go sit by the door, we'll be ready in a minute.", she turned back to the kitchen. Ferinity headed toward the front door, still straining from the slight pain. By the time she got to the door, the sisters were there and ready to leave. Jennyanydots opened the door.

"Let's go.", she said.

The three felines walked slowly through the woods, Ferinity was in the middle, hanging on to Jellylourm. They were chatting, talking about random things.

"I'm surprised that Mungojerrie didn't come to see you.", Jenny said. Ferinity jerked her head towards her.

"Why?"

"Oh, you were thinking that too?", Jelly said. Ferinity jerked her head towards Jellylourm.

"**Why!**", she asked again. The sisters looked at one another.

"Well,-", Jenny started. "-we saw how worried he was about you..."

"I've never really seen him that angry.", Jelly ended.

"Wait, you said you saw...were you watching?" Ferinity asked. Jennyanydots looked away and cleared her throat. Ferinity looked at Jellylourm, who was smiling. Ferinity's eyes widened with embarrassment, she looked at the ground then groaned into Jellylourm's shoulder.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop, dearie."

"We just didn't want to ruin the moment.", Jellylourm giggled. Jennyanydots touched Ferinity's shoulder, who looked up at her.

"He really **does** care about you." Ferinity looked at the ground again.

"I know.", she said in a low voice.

The three were at the junkyard now, entering quietly. Ferinity thought for a second. _"How did Mungojerrie come up as a topic?"_

"What's with that frown on your face?", Ferinity stopped and looked up to see Jemima in front of her. Seeing her wide eyes caused Ferinity's eyes to water. She let go of Jellylourm's arm and hugged Jemima as tightly as she could. Jemima touched her back, "Ferinity, you're choking me." Ferinity started sobbing, trying to do it quietly so she wouldn't make a scene. She loosened her grip on Jemima, but didn't let go and continued sobbing. Jemima hugged her back, patting her back. She looked at the sisters, concerned. "What wrong with her?" They both smiled at her.

"She just wanted to see you.", Jenny said.

"She was worried about you.", Jelly added. Jemima looked confused.

"Me?" The sisters nodded. Jemima brought her attention back to Ferinity, who stopped crying. She stood there hugging Ferinity, then felt the scratch on her back. Jemima's eyes widened. "Did **Macavity** do that to you!", she asked in a high tone. Ferinity let go of Jemima and stepped back to look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy as she smiled.

"Yeah.", she said in a whisper. "It's ok though.", Jemima's eyes widened.

"**How!**"

"Because I strangled him until he passed out, he got a hit and I got mine. So I'm fine."

"You should be resting though."

"I am. It still needs to heal a little more. So yeah, I'm gonna rest." Jemima did her signature smile.

"That's good then. Come on...", she grabbed Ferinity's paw. "Everyone wants to see you."


	23. Recovery Time

It felt like deja vu, Jemima taking Ferinity's paw and saying "Come on, everybody wants to meet you." Ferinity didn't feel embarrassed when Jemima took her paw, she felt comfortable. She smiled at her and nodded, Jemima smiled wider and pulled her to see everyone. They passed the pile of junk that was blocking their view and saw the many faces of the jellicles. Ferinity swept her eyes across the junkyard, looking at different emotions: relief, disappointment, happiness. She saw the kid queens, happy to see her, especially Rumpleteazer; she looked towards the tire to see the adults, Munkustrap holding Demeter, they were both happy as well. She glanced over to Bombalurina, who looked at her with disappointment, then looked away. Old Deuteronomy was even there, he had sadness in his face as he looked at Ferinity. Her heart dropped when she stared at him, she quickly turned away from the tire and continued walking. The kid queens all started running toward the two queens, Rumpleteazer was at full speed. Ferinity braced herself as Rumpleteazer came to hug her. Rumple put her in a boa's grip, Ferinity hissed from the pain again. "O' MY GOD, FERINITY!", she yelled. "WHAT WERE YA THINKIN'!"

"Sorry.", Ferinity said in a straining voice, as she bared the pain.

"RUMPLE, STOP!", Jemima's voice was high. Rumple froze and quickly released Ferinity, who exhaled a long breath. Rumple stared at her with frightened eyes.

"What did I do?", she asked in a soft tone. Jemima's voice went back to normal.

"Nothing, it's just that she's in pain." Everyone stared at her, then at Ferinity, who smiled weakly.

"O', sorry.", Rumple said. Ferinity shook her head.

"It's fine, you didn't know."

"What's wrong?", this was coming from Etcetera.

"There's a big scratch on my back, plus a few broken ribs.", Ferinity hovered her paw over her torso. Rumpleteazer walked passed Ferinity to stand behind her.

"'OLY CAT!", she exclaimed. Victoria and Etcetera eyes widened, they both gasped. Victoria whispered "Oh my god."

"Don't make a big deal out of this please. It's just a slash and you can barely see it.", Ferinity explained.

"I can see that, but still.", said Rumpleteazer. Ferinity closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She stood there, letting them stare at her back in awe. She faced forward at the kid toms. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus looked concerned, Plato had on a straight face. She slowly moved her eyes to Mungojerrie, who was looking at her with anger. His arms were folded as he glared at her, she squinted her eyes and glared back. They both stared at each other for a few seconds until Mungojerrie looked away. She did a low growl under her breath and inhaled a big breath.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say this: I'm fine, I'll heal, just don't rough house with me for a few days, okay?", her friends nodded. "Okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go rest.", she turned and headed towards the tire, Jemima followed her. Ferinity walked slowly and looked up back to Old Deuteronomy, who showed relief, yet sorrow on his face. He reached a paw out toward her and she did the same. When she got closer, he took her paw into his and place his other paw on top.

"Ferinity, that was very dangerous what you did." She didn't look down, she stared at him.

"I know and I'm sorry.", she said sternly, then she turned to Munkustrap. "And I'm sorry for you too." Munkustrap smiled and walked to Ferinity, he kneeled at the edge of the tire.

"You did something reckless, but you **did** save Demeter and Jemima. For that, I am grateful.", Ferinity nodded. "You should trust us toms, we always come back alive at least.", he smiled.

"I know, Miss Jenny and Miss Jelly told me.", she chuckled. She let go of Old Deuteronomy's grip and walked onto the tire. Demeter walked up to her and grabbed her paws.

"Thank you for saving us."

"No problem.", she walked passed her and sat next to Old Deuteronomy. She sat with her back straight and looked at Jemima, who was still at the foot of the tire. "You don't have to stay with me, Jemima. I'm fine." Jemima gave a heartwarming smile and went to play with the rest of the kittens. Ferinity looked out at the junkyard, watching everyone do their own thing: the kittens were playing with each other; the queens falling all over RT Tugger, she rolled her eyes at that; the adult cats talking among themselves. The junkyard became normal again. Unexpectedly, she started thinking about Mungojerrie, she didn't even notice him when she came in. She looked around the junkyard to find him playing with the toms. She stared at him as he seem perfectly fine, like he forgot about their moment last night. Ferinity scoffed. _"Huh, you didn't even come to see me this mornin.'"_

"Is everything alright?", Old Deuteronomy asked. She jerked her head in his direction.

"Oh, yea, everything's fine."

Ferinity went to the back of the tire and faced away from the junkyard so nobody could bother her. She laid on her stomach, with her eyes closed, daydreaming. What was really on her mind was Mungojerrie. _"Why didn't he come see me? I thought he said he cared. Liar."_ Then her eyes flew open. _"What is **wrong** with me?"_, she whispered, her eyebrows furrowed.

_"You like him."_, she looked left and right.

_"I didn't say that." _

_"No. **I** did."_, Ferinity widened her eyes.

_"Me?" _

_"Yes and no." _

_"Explain." _

_"I'm you, but I'm **not** you." _

_"So...you're my conscience?" _

_"Mmeehhh, you can say that."_ Surprised that this was all happening in her head.

_"Ok, now why did you say "You like him."?" _

_"Because it's true." _

_"No it's not." _

_"Yes it is." _

_"No it's **not**." _

_"Yes it **is**." _

_"How do you know?" _

_"Are you thinking about him?" _

_"Yea. But that's because he said that he cared, which he doesn't." _

_"And how is that?" _

_"__Because wouldn't he have come to see if I was alright? Wouldn't he worry?" _

_"Can't he worry without seeing you?"_, she thought about that.

_"Well, yea he can." _

_"Then **why** are you so worked up about him?"_, she was speechless.

_"I...I don't know." _

_"Because you **like him**."_, her "conscience" sung.

_"I can't like him. I can't like anybody." _

_"Why not?" _

_"I never liked anybody before." _

_"Doesn't mean that you can't start."_ There was a pause.

_"But, I don't even know." _Her conscience sighed.

_"Fine, be in denial. I'm not gonna barge in anymore. I was just here to tell you that." _

_"O...K"_, Ferinity closed her eyes again.

_"And another thing."_, Ferinity's eyebrows furrowed again.

_"What?"_, she moaned.

_"That feeling you're having, it's called "love". Corny, corny love."_ Her eyes shot open. She lifted her upper body and let out a loud...

"IT IS NOT!", she hissed from her torso pain. Realizing what she did, she slowly looked toward the junkyard and saw almost everyone looking at her, emotions of confusion, surprise were on their faces. Embarrassed, she lowered herself slowly, replied with a hushed "Sorry.", faced away from the junkyard and shut her eyes once more.

She opened her eyes and turned to face the junkyard, it was dark and pretty much empty. There were only a few cats present, Old Deuteronomy was gone, nobody but Ferinity was on the tire. She stretched out her back, she didn't feel much pain this time, and raised herself to look around. She saw the junkyard, as the moon shined down on it, had only a few faces Ferinity recognized. She saw Pouncival and Tumblebrutus rough housing with Plato; Alonzo was keeping watch on both the toms and outside the junkyard; Victoria was laying on the ground with Etcetera and Electra. She spotted Ferinity staring in her direction and started crawling towards her. Ferinity's eyes widened with surprise. _"What is she doing?"_ She watched as Victoria crawled out of sight, under the tire, then suddenly, with grace, appeared on top of it. She slowly crawled to Ferinity and stopped right in front of her. Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Are you alright?", she asked in a soft tone.

"I'm fine.", Ferinity replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of your back."

"Oh.", she chuckled. "Don't worry. It feels better. But I should still rest." Victoria nodded in agreement. Ferinity looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Well,...", Victoria thought as she backtracked. "...everybody pretty much went home. We're just here because we wanted to see you." She looked towards the junkyard.

"All of you?" Victoria nodded.

"Mmhmm."

"For what?"

"We just wanted to see if you were ok.", she looked down. "Plus, we never really get to hang out with you, not with Jemima around.", Ferinity understood.

"Oh. Well, you have me now." Victoria nodded again. "I guess I'll get off this thing.", she started crawling toward the edge of the tire. She stopped at the edge and looked down, trying to figure out a logical way to get down.

"Hey Ferinity!", she heard Pouncival from afar, waving to be noticed. He started running towards her, so did Tumble and Plato. At their speed, Ferinity scooted back a few inches, afraid she would collide into them. Pouncival hopped on the tire and slid to Ferinity. "How ya feel?"

"Good, thanks for caring.", she stared at him in surprise, how bright his eyes were, he was all excited.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We got you something."

"Really?"

"Yep. Come and see.", he stood, ran to the edge of the tire and forward-flipped off it."_ "Quite the little firecracker aren't we?"_ She crawled forward in front of Tumble, who was standing in front of the tire with his paws behind his back and his face showing excitement. Plato was behind him.

"So? Whatcha got?". The smiling tom brought his paws in front to show a dead rat inside them. He put the rat in front of her.

"It's a get well present.", Ferinity stared at the rat, then at the toms.

"You got this for me?", they all nodded. Only Plato nodded once. "Well, thanks.", she gave a small smile.

"Of course, **I** found it.", Pouncival explained.

"**You** found it, **I** found it.", Tumble replied.

"No,** I** did!" Ferinity started laughing.

"Guys, GUYS!.", they both stopped arguing and looked at her. "It doesn't matter who found it. I appreciate it.", she chuckled. They both smiled and she smiled back. She headed towards the stairs and climbed down to the ground. She crawled to the stove and sat indian style in front it. The others followed her and did the same. They all sat in a circle, asking Ferinity questions. They asked her about what she did before she came to the junkyard, how she likes it so far, what she likes to do. She answered honestly, traveling around the city alone, enjoy staying at the junkyard, and her hobbies. She explained how she likes to be mischievous, especially with Tugger, she likes to have fun. She also explained how she liked music and dancing, which amused everyone. Having something in common with everybody, the toms explained how they like to rough house with each other and the queens explained how they like to dance. They demonstrated their moves, Pouncival and Tumble doing flips and tumbles; Etcetera showing off her acrobatic moves and Victoria dancing gracefully across the floor. Ferinity enjoyed getting to know everybody, she promised them that once she fully recovered, she would show them what she could do.

A few days passed by as Ferinity gotten better, her ribs and back were practically healed now. While resting, she worked on her pillow, with the help of the medical sisters. She was practically done with it, all she had to do was close it up but she needed more cotton to stuff it. She would sometimes take a break to play with everybody else. She would talk about dancing with Victoria, singing with Jemima and a little rough housing with the toms. She has kept herself occupied to distract herself from the pain, but also from Mungojerrie. She hasn't spoken to him since he came to see her at Jenny and Jelly's house. She would see him playing and when he looked in her direction, she'd look away and move on. Apart from that, she would sometimes go to the woods by herself, she would hop along the rocks and trees, to bring the bounce and speed back in her step. She would also practice dancing, teaching herself different kinds of styles, like ballet and hip hop, freestyle. More days passed and she fully recovered, everything she did while she rested improved. She got stronger, ran faster, and danced better. She was back to normal. She remembered the path that her and Mungojerrie took to the fabric alley. She stopped by the seafood joint next door, then looked through the trash can to find more cotton. She was walking back to her place when she heard talking behind her.

"Whatcha doin?", she recognized the cockney voice.

"I found more cotton for my pillow.", she said as she looked at Mungojerrie. He showed a smile as he walked to her, she kept a solemn face. "This should finish it up, then I can sew it close."

"That's good."

"Yep." It was an awkward silence between them. "Well bye.", she walked away.

"Ferinity.", she ignored him and kept walking. She heard rustling behind her, he was following her. "Ya **do** know I care about ya?", she didn't stop walking, but she did look back.

"Really. You have a funny way of showing it.", she looked back at the front.

"I was mad at ya, ya know. I figured not talkin' ta ya would blow off some steam.", she stopped and whirled around.

"**Seriously!** You thought that ignoring me would make everything honky dory between us?"

"No. I just thought I needed some time ta not be mad at ya anymore.", he looked away from her.

"So now you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No.", he looked back up at her.

"Well I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

"How does not seeing me a way of caring for me? Especially when I was in **pain**?"

"Ya wouldn't of been in pain if ya stayed 'ere when I asked ya."

"And I told you, I couldn't."

"That's why you were in pain." Ferinity felt the adrenaline. She hasn't felt it since Macacity. She took a deep breath and turned around.

"You know? Maybe you should **stop** caring about me." His voice sounded surprised.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because I'm gonna do reckless things and you're not gonna like it."

"Then I would just 'afta stop ya...wouldn't I?", that last part sounded low. It sent a chill down Ferinity's spine. She turned to look at him with a cynical look on her face. His face showed smug with a side of darkness to it.

"You can try.", she replied in a low tone. She walked away, leaving him where he stood. "_You can **try**_.", she said again in her head.


	24. Hide & Seek

She slowly crept to the edge of the junkyard, watching Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, as if they were prey. With their backs turned, she tip-toed towards them, out into the opening, most of the jellicles looked at her. She spotted Victoria, Rumpleteazer and Jemima at the stove, they spotted her. She quickly put her finger to her mouth to make sure they stayed quiet. They looked at the two toms and started giggling. The toms looked over at them with confusion. "What are **you** laughing at?", Pouncival asked. Ferinity froze in mid creep.

"Nothing, Pouncival. We're just talking among ourselves.", Jemima replied as she snickered. Rumple baffled out laughing, Jemima hit her shoulder. Pouncival looked back at Tumble.

"Queens.", he scoffed. They went back among themselves. Ferinity held her laughter in as she continued creeping towards them. The adult cats on the tire were watching Ferinity, but kept talking, they didn't want to blow her cover. She was inches away when Plato came and was walking towards Tumble and Pouncival. He stopped walking when he saw Ferinity. She motioned him to keep going, mouthing to him, "Pretend I'm not here.", he just looked at her. "Hey Plato.", Pouncival said. Plato jerked his head to the toms.

"Hey.", he said slowly. He went to stand in front of them. She smiled and mouthed, "Thank you.", he winked. She was **right** behind them now, she slowly bent her knees until she was close to the ground. Her audience was waiting with anticipation, the queens, silent with excitement, and the adult cats' talking was growing soft. It went completely silent as Ferinity readied herself. The two toms stopped talking.

"Is it just me or did the place go silent?", Tumble asked. Before her cover would be blown, she growled and leaped at them. She opened her arms and collided with the two, Plato stepped back as the three fell to the ground. They ended up piled onto each other, Ferinity sandwiched between Pouncival and Tumble. The queens roared with laughter and cheers, Rumple making the most noise, the adult cats laughed. Ferinity started laughing too as she crawled out between the toms, who were groaning with pain. She got up and dusted herself off and turned back to the fallen toms.

"BOO YA, GOTCHA, IN YO' FACE!", she exclaimed. She walked to the queens, still cheering. She curtsied and bowed as she walked, feeling accomplished. Rumple got up and high-fived her.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!, she yelled. Her and Ferinity went back to sit with Jemima and Victoria, who were clapping still.

"That was awesome, Ferinity.", said Victoria.

"I know, right?", she replied. Pouncival and Tumble were getting up, Plato was laughing at them. Ferinity looked at Jemima. "Don't worry, I don't like him. He's just fun to mess with."

"Oh I know that.", Jemima smiled. The three toms were walking towards the queens, Pouncival and Tumble rubbing their stomachs and arms. They stopped in front of them.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?", Pouncival said.

"I told you that I was gonna show you what I can really do. **That** was one.", Ferinity replied. Rumple started laughing again.

"Ya look pathetic, Pouncy."

"SHUT UP!", he said. The three toms sat with the queens. "You'll pay for that, Ferinity."

"Yeah, we'll get you back.", said Tumble. Ferinity snickered.

"We'll see." They all chatted with each other, Rumple kept messin' with Pouncival. Ferinity watched them as they bothered each other. _"They make a good couple."_, she thought to herself. She looked over at Jemima, who kept looking at Tumble, who was rubbing his arm still. She snickered for a second. _"So do they."_ Then she looked over at Plato, who was secretly talking with Victoria. She was giggling at what he was saying. _"Wow. I feel like a third wheel."_, she looked around. _"Make that a seventh wheel."_ Something clicked in her head. "I have an idea.", everybody in the circle looked at her. "Why don't we play hide and seek?"

"Hide and seek?", Pouncival exaggerated. "That's for **babies**."

"Have you ever played it...in the **dark**?", she explained. Jemima gasped.

"I-In the dark?", Victoria whispered. Plato looked at her.

"O' that sounds** wicked** fun. Let's do it.", Rumple said, enthused. _"Hm. "Wicked." Haven't heard that in forever."_

"How would we actually play it? I mean, we would be all over the place.", Tumble explained.

"We'll do it in the woods. We can stay in a certain range of it.", Ferinity said.

"How would we find each other?", Pouncival asked. Rumple hit him.

"Ya idiot, we're **cats** remember? We can **see** in the dark." Pouncival rubbed his head.

"Oh, right." Rumple shook her head.

"Idiot.", she whispered.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN!" Pouncival yelled. They both glared at each other.

"Idiot.", she said a little louder.

"Chill out you guys.", Ferinity said.

"But,-", Victoria was talking in a soft tone. "-wouldn't we get lost?"

"We'll pair up. To make it safer." That made Victoria feel a little better. "We'll make them "tom-queen" pair ups."

"I'll pair up with Jemima.", this was coming from Tumble. Jemima's eyes brightened. Ferinity smiled. _"Making progress already."_

"Victoria, you can pair up with Plato.", Ferinity said. Victoria and Plato looked at each other, then looked away.

"I-I guess that's ok.", Victoria said in a soft tone. Ferinity smiled. _"You're welcome."_

"Why can't it be with two toms and two queens?", Pouncival asked. Ferinity glared at him. _"**Ugh.** **Work** with me Pouncival."_

"It will seem...more intresting that way. And more fun. So you and Rumple can pair up."

"NO WAY! I don't want to pair up with **her**!, he hissed. Rumple snickered with a smug look.

"O' Pouncy, don't be such a baby. Ya probably will 'old me down anyway." Ferinity snickered under her breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!", Pouncival yelled.

"**Calm down**, Pouncival."

"What about you Ferinity?", asked Jemima. "You don't have anybody to pair up with."

"I don't need one. I'm the one finding everybody.", she explained. "Plus, I'm used to being by myself, so I'm fine."

"I could get my bro to 'elp ya."

"**No**.", Ferinity said immediately. "I'm good. I can find you guys myself." She didn't want to deal with Mungojerrie. "Anyway, everybody's paired up."

"Should we get more cats to play?", Rumple asked.

"Let's try it with us first." Rumple shrugged. "So tonight in the woods. We'll meet after everyone leaves the junkyard." Everyone nodded, except Pouncival. He was pouting.

They waited till the moon shined on the junkyard, they started to gather at the edge, where everybody first met Ferinity. She jumped along the rocks as she left her home, she took her time to make sure she was the last to arrive. She hopped onto a rock that was high above the ground, and watched. Jemima and Tumblebrutus were standing next to and talking to each other. _"If Tumble's here, then Pouncival must be here." _She watched Tumble and Jemima look over their shoulder, they watched Rumple chase Pouncival around, bothering him as usual. Ferinity shook her head and chuckled, _"They are some pair."_ She turned away from them and looked for Victoria and Plato. She browsed the edge of the junkyard and spotted them, Victoria was timidly walking towards the others, Plato was walking further behind, but still at a close distance. They reached the others and stood there waiting for Ferinity. She jumped off the rock and slid down till she was in front of everyone and stood up. "Ok-", she started. "it's the same hide and seek, but with pairs. Don't go far, you can go as far as the stream. Stay within the range of the junkyard, got it?" Everyone nodded. Pouncival scoffed again.

"I **still** think it's for babies."

"Then ya must play it all the time.", Rumple said. Pouncival whirled his head in her direction, glaring at her. "**Especially** in the daytime.", she smiled with a smug and looked at him. He raised up his fist and growled.

"Say when, Ferinity." She smiled.

"I'll give you a minute.", Everyone was getting excited. She swatted everyone away. "GO.", They all split, Pouncival and Rumple ran toward the stream.

"'urry up, slow poke.", Rumple yelled.

"We're going **this** way.", he yelled back. Ferinity couldn't do nothing **but** laugh. She turned and went back up on the rock she was on earlier, she watched the pairs split separate ways. Victoria followed Plato as they headed into the woods behind the junkyard. Jemima and Tumble headed toward the middle of the woods, in the direction where she first met Mistoffelees. She squinted her eyes to get a clearer look. "Are they...**holding hands**?", she said to herself. Her eyes brightened, "Hopefully that's progress." About a minute passed, Ferinity jumped back off the rock, she ran in the direction where Jemima and Tumble went. She jogged to catch up with them, but stayed a safe distance so they could "hide". She started creeping and watched them as they ran from tree to rock, still holding hands. They finally stopped and hid behind a boulder, since the boulder was huge, Ferinity could climb on top of it over the two kittens. She observed them while they waited to be "found".

"I hope she doesn't find us so soon.", Jemima said.

"I don't think she will.", said Tumble. They were talking in a soft tone. They were both quiet for a second, looking the other way. He got all fidgety. "Uh, Jemima?" She looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"Um, I know that we've known each other for a long time and-" Ferinity rolled her eyes. _"Seriously, he used **that** line?"_ "-I thought, maybe you should know,...", she waited with patience. "...I like you." Ferinity let out a relieved sigh, realizing she was holding her breath. She looked over at Jemima, who just stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. **_"Say something!"_**, Ferinity thought. _"This is what you wanted, right?"_ Jemima came back to reality.

"Really?", her voice was high now. **_"THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY!"_** He nodded.

"Yeah, for a while now." He stared at her, she looked away.

"That's nice." Ferinity glared at her. _"Are you serious?"_

"Nice?", there was a bit of concern in his voice.

"Actually, I have, kinda...", now Jemima started fidgeting, toying with her fingers. "...liked you too." Ferinity motioned out a "YES!" gesture to herself, then went back to watching the two. Jemima was still toying with her fingers. Tumble slowly put his paw between hers and intertwined his fingers with hers. She stopped fidgeting and looked up at him. They both stared at each other for a moment. His head slowly moved and stopped right in front of her face. _"OMG he's kissing her."_, Ferinity smiled to herself. They were still kissing, for like a minute or two. _"Should I disrupt them?"_, they were **still** kissing.

"Ahem." Their heads separated and she heard the sound of their lips parting. _"Ew."_ They jerked their heads up, looking at Ferinity. "Found you.", she said while smiling. They were frozen with surprise.

"Uh, how long have you been there?", Jemima asked in a high voice. Ferinity smiled wide enough to show teeth.

"Long enough.", she said slowly as she dipped her voice.

"How much did you see?", Tumble asked. Ferinity snickered.

"Enough.", she dipped again.

"Ferinity.", Jemima whined.

"Oh chill out, I just saw you kissing." Jemima and Tumble were embarrassed, yet relieved. Ferinity rolled her eyes again. "Well, since I found you two, you can continue.", they both started stuttering. "Have fun.", she sang. She smiled at them one last time and got off the rock. "Okay, next couple."


	25. Feelings in the Air

Ferinity headed toward the back of the junkyard, the same direction that Victoria and Plato went. She walked slowly through the woods, only hearing the rustling she was making under her feet. She looked everywhere through the area, but no sign of the two. "Victoria is **pure white**. How can I **not** find them?", she whispered to herself. She suddenly heard a quiet snap of a twig, which made her stop. She brushed the wood with her eyes, then she became irritated. _"There's only **one** cat that does this to me."_ She waited, but still watched the woods. A couple of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She gasped before they started spinning her around for a few seconds. They put her down and she jumped away to see who they belonged to. She glared at Mungojerrie, while he looked at her with brightened eyes. "What are you doing here?", she hissed.

"Followin' ya.", he replied with no remorse.

"Did you forget that I **don't** wanna talk to you?"

"Did ya forget that I said I cared about ya?"

"**Yes!**", she spat at him. "If you actually **cared** about me, you would leave me alone.", she started walking away.

"No." She whirled back around and stomped to him until she was in his face. She was agitated now.

"Why? Why can't you just leave me be?, she was still hissing at him. Mungo didn't seem to flinch as she whisper-yelled at him. The emotion on his face just turned soft.

"I've been tellin' ya-", he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "-I care about ya." Ferinity watched with surprise.

"You realized you just creeped me out right?" His expression was still soft. "Oh I **so** don't have time for this.", she wiggled her way out of his grip and started walking away from him. She heard rustling next to her.

"Whadduya doin' anyways?", he asked. She looked at him and scoffed.

"If you must know, I'm playin' hide and seek with my **friends**."

"Ya didn't invite me."

"I don't like you right now.", she told him. He pouted his lip.

"That 'urts Ferinity."

"Yeah? Good." She went back to looking for Victoria and Plato. "**UGH**, where **are** those two?", she growled.

"'ho?"

"Plato and Victoria." She browsed the trees. "I should be able to spot them. **Especially** Victoria."

"That's because ya weren't lookin' close enough.", that made Ferinity halt to a stop.

"Whatchu mean?" Mungojerrie pointed to the far left. They were closer to the junkyard than Ferinity thought. She squinted and looked in the direction, her eyes widened when she spotted the white of fur. Her face lit up and she started tip toeing toward them. She got the closest she could get to not be spotted and watched. She saw Plato, standing in front of a tree. She furrowed her eyebrows with confusion. "I don't get it. Where's Victoria?", her eyes swept the woods again.

"Take a closer look." She jumped when Mungojerrie appeared behind her. She found her breath again and looked. She saw fingers intertwined on the back of Plato's neck. Her eyes widened again.

"Oh...my...god.", she said. She started snickering and moved to a tree closer the side, which made her see a better picture. She became thrilled and excited as she saw the two cats kissing. Victoria was leaning against the tree trunk, while Plato had his paws on the side of her waist. Ferinity tried so hard to hold in her excitement.

"I knew they liked each other.", Mungo said. She looked at him.

"Really." He nodded. She turned back to the couple. "Guess they beat me to the punch.", she said to herself. She watched them as if she was observing them, how passionate they were kissing. They weren't even kissing, the were making out. Ferinity raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know Victoria had it in her."

"Ditto.", said Mungo. She continued watching, the more Ferinity watched, the more embarrassed she felt. "Why is ya face red?" She looked at Mungo, then looked away.

"It is not." She felt his arms around her waist again. She breath slowly.

"Are ya embarrassed?", he whispered in her ear, Ferinity pushed him away.

"No, I just don't want to interrupt them.", she looked at Mungojerrie, he had a devilish look on his face. "I'm going to now." She started to straighten up, then Mungojerrie pulled her down.

"Why? They're enjoyin' themselves.", the grip around her waist became tighter, and he put his lips to her ear. "Should **we**?", he whispered. Ferinity's heartbeat paced faster, and she let out a shaky breath. She turned and looked at him with squinted eyes and a twisted mouth.

"Ew." She came out of his grip and tip toed toward the make out couple. She stood behind Plato and tapped his shoulder. He turned his head, Victoria peeked over his shoulder. "Caught you.", she said in a happy tone. Embarrassed, Victoria covered her face in Plato's shoulder. "Oh carry on, I just wanted to tell you that.", she swatted a paw at them. "Continue." She walked in a fast pace away from them and started clapping, then started running.

She stopped running when she figured she was far enough from the intimate cats. She walked slowly toward the direction of the stream, putting a paw on her chest to feel her heart. "Jesus.", she whispered. "I **really** didn't know Victoria had that in her." She breathed slowly, in shock of what she saw, then she slowly smiled. "That's just **fantastic**.", she said all jittery. A squeak came out of her mouth when she felt arms around her waist again and spun her around. "AGAIN WITH THIS!", she yelled. Mungojerrie laughed as he spun and put her down. She took a step back and turned to look at him. "**That**...is getting annoying." He chuckled.

"You enjoy it." She twisted her face.

"Ew, no. Now go away, I have stuff to do.", she turned and continued walking toward the stream, ignoring the rustling of leaves behind her.

"Why are ya tryin' to set everyone up?", Ferinity flinched but kept walking. _"He figured out what I'm doin'?"_

"I'm not, I guess they like each other.", she tested him.

"No, ya playin' matchmaker."

"I am not.", she scoffed.

"Yea ya are."

"No, I'm **not**." She sighed. "And even if I am, why should you care about it?"

"Because I-", she whirled around and stood in front of him.

"If you say "Because you care about me.", I will hurt you.", she hissed with a finger in his face. He smiled with a smug.

"I was gonna say because I think it won't work wit' my sis and Pouncival." She moved her finger away.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Pouncival likes Bombalurina." That got her attention. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"What?"

"Yea."

"The one that flirts with all the toms." , Mungojerrie nodded. "**HER!**"

"I know, it's weird."

"Why **her**?" Mungo folded his arms and shrugged.

"Don't know. 'e's liked 'er ever since I've known 'im." Ferinity just stared at him.

"That...is just...", she couldn't find the words. "**Wow**." She turned and started running toward the stream, Mungojerrie followed her. Arriving at the stream, Ferinity searched the rocks and trees that were on a hill. She heard muffled talking, then a spiteful "SHHHHHHH", it sounded close. Mungo tapped her shoulder and pointed up a tree, she saw Pouncival, struggling to get Rumpleteazer's paw away from his mouth.

"Shut up, ya wanker.", Rumple hissed. "Or she'll find us." Ferinity chuckled.

"Too late.", she yelled. Rumple looked down and spotted her with surprised eyes, Ferinity waved. Rumple slowly glared at Pouucival. "Ya **STUPID, LITTLE**..." Ferinity laughed as she watched Rumple push Pouncival and start coming down.

"DON'T BLAME ME! **YOU'RE** THE ONE THAT GOT US CAUGHT!", he yelled back. He jumped down from branch to branch to the ground.

"ME! **YOU'RE** THE ONE THAT KEPT TALKIN'." Those two argued all the way back to the junkyard. The others came back, all lovey dovey lookin: Jemima and Tumble still holding hands; Victoria and Plato, wrapped an arm behind each others backs. Ferinity looked at the two couples, she just rolled her eyes. _"Sometimes I wonder why I like to match make, yet romance is so gross."_, she shook her head. _"Weird."_


	26. He Returns

Now that four of her friends were couples, the junkyard seemed a little...boring. Ferinity watched as the two couples spent most of their time being with each other. Tumble and Jemima were always embarrassed when they, being a couple, was brought up, which made them fun to mess with. It was harder with Victoria and Plato, they seemed to not mind showing their affection to the public. The only thing fun about messin' with them was when Rumpleteazer and Ferinity pretended to be really disgusted about it. They would pretend to vomit, go blind, gag, even die of their public affection. Once, Rumple even yelled, "GET A ROOM!", when they were kissing. Ferinity was on the ground, laughing and crying at the same time. It seems fun when it comes to makin' fun of romance, but I don't think Ferinity's joking. Never really experiencing romance, she couldn't understand what the big deal about it was. As she watched the world upside down, laying on top of the stove, she directed her eyes to Bombalurina, who was rubbing her body all over RT Tugger. She slowly wiggled her butt back and forth on him, while his hands explored her. _"I get seduction, but romance?"_ She heard snarling next to her, glancing over to see Pouncival, giving an angry look to the two flirts. "What's with **you**?", she asked him. He jerked his head in her direction, the went to plop down next to her, sitting indian style.

"She's flirting with **Tugger** again.", he gritted through his teeth. Ferinity looked back at the two flirts, then back at him.

"So?"

"It's not fair!"

"Isn't she kinda well known for being a flirt?"

"Yea, but..." She waited for his reply. "...it's **always** with Tugger.", Ferinity put all her attention toward Pouncival.

"Are you...jealous?", she already knew what Mungo told her.

"NO!" she squinted her eyes at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea!"

"If you're not jealous, why are you getting so worked up about it?"

"Because there are other toms in the junkyard."

"Like, you."

"EXACTLY!" Ferinity grinned.

"Then you **are** jealous."

"No.", Pouncival's voice became timid. Ferinity rolled onto her stomach and raised her upper body.

"Do you like her?", he looked away, she looked back at Bombalurina. "May I ask **why**?"

"Because she's a **feline**, not a kitten.", he said. She turned back to Pouncival, he watched Bomba with a dazed look.

"You like her because she's **older**?", she asked. He didn't answer, just nodded. "What does her age have to do with your attraction for her?" He was still in a daze.

"She just, knows more things that a kitten wouldn't know. She has more technique."

"Technique?" He nodded.

"She's fearless, confident, and does anything to get what she wants."

"It almost sounds like you just like her for her body.", he snapped out of his daze.

"NO! She just could do things a queen kitten couldn't do." Ferinity rolled her eyes. She looked over back to Bomba, then her expression turned blank.

"Pouncival?", he looked at her, she kept staring at Bomba. "Do you consider me a queen kitten?", he looked confused.

"Yea." He answered like it was an obvious question. "Why?" He watched as Ferinity slid off the stove, slowly. She bent all the way down to the ground and started crawling toward Pouncival. He watched with an "in awe" expression and started leaning away from her. "What are you doing?" She crawled so close until he was laying on the ground and she was on top of him. She stayed there and raised her upper body until she was sitting on him. His eyes grew wide and he became nervous. Ferinity then placed her paws on his stomach and slowly slid them upward along his torso, Pouncival shuddered from her touch. She slid her claws though his head fur and he started purring, she felt his body moving under her as she clawed through his scalp. Then she stopped, so did he. He opened his eyes and looked at her, she slowly lowered her upper self, until her face was right in front if his. She stared at him with burning eyes, he breathed slowly and deeply.

"Still think we queen kittens couldn't teach you anythin'?", she said in a seductive voice. He shook his head. She scoffed, got off and sat on the ground next to him and watched Bomba and Tugger. Pouncival slowly raised himself and stared at Ferinity with wide eyes.

"What did you just do?", his voice was low.

"The same thing that Bombalurina does.", she looked over to him. "I don't think it's **her** you want, Pouncival. I think it's the experience you want. Having a female rub their body all over you, it's that right?" He was speechless.

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe.", she shrugged. "But that was just a theory.", she looked away. Pouncival sat up and slowly crawled to Ferinity, he stopped right next to her.

"Um, can you do that again?", his voice was still low. Ferinity looked back at him.

"Seriously?", he just stared at her, breathing low. She chuckled. "Maybe later. How about just scratching your head for now?"

"Ok.", he slid down to his side and laid his head on her lap. She smiled down at him and placed her fingers through his head fur, she started moving them and listened to his purring. "Let me tell you somethin', Pouncival.", he was still purring. She went back to looking at Bombalurina. "You're gonna grow old waiting for her."

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer came running into the junkyard, yipping and yelling, he was giving her a piggyback ride. They ran around the junkyard, causing commotion, but no one seemed to mind, it's normal. The two stopped when they saw Ferinity, who was sleeping, with her head on the side of the stove. What really got their attention was Pouncival, he still had his head in her lap, and he was asleep too. Rumple got off her brother's back, the two looked at each other and Rumple grinned. She whispered into Mungo's ear and he grinned. Being known as "mischievous", they crept toward the two sleeping kittens and they both kneeled on either side of Ferinity. Rumple snickered before she touched Ferinity's shoulder and started shaking it softly. "Oi, Ferinity.", she whispered. Ferinity responded, furrowing her eyebrows and softly moaning, then going back to sleep. Rumple tried again, this time she sung her name.

Ferinity furrowed her eyebrows again along with a low "What?"

"Whatcha doin?" Ferinity turned her head toward Rumple's voice. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her. With sleepy eyes, she stared at Rumpleteazer, who was grinning.

"Where's your brother?", she asked. Rumple giggled and moved her eyes in the direction of behind Ferinity's head. Ferinity followed her direction to see Mungojerrie, less than an inch from her face. She didn't jump, just stared at him, still with sleepy eyes. "Just as I thought."

"What?", he asked.

"That you would be here."

"Really?"

"Yea, you seem to always be near Rumple." Speaking of Rumple.

"Why is Pouncy's 'ead on ya lap?", Ferinity looked over at her.

"Because he fell asleep that way."

"Fell asleep?", Mungo asked.

"Yea, I was running my fingers through his scalp.", she looked down at the head on her lap. "I guess he purred himself to sleep." Rumple's eyes went wide.

"'e was **purring**!", she rolled over and laughed.

"Yea."

"Why were ya fingas in 'is 'ead?", Ferinity listened as Mungo's dropped a chord. She looked at him, his expression was sour.

"Because he wanted me to seduce him again.", Rumple's laughing suddenly stopped, she quickly went back to Ferinity, she couldn't hide her surprise.

"WHA-", she was too speechless to talk.

"I'll explain.", Ferinity rolled her eyes. She explained the situation as the mischievous duo listened. Rumple's mouth was still wide open from the shock earlier, Mungo's face was still sour. "So like I said, he must've purred himself to sleep.", she looked back down at him.

"I still can't believe that Pouncy **purrs**."

"I'll let that sink into your head.", Ferinity chuckled. She heard Mungojerrie snicker and turned to look at him.

"If ya wanted ta seduce somebody, I wouldn't of mind.", he showed her a smug grin. She rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Save it, Jerrie. This was an experiment." Pouncival moaned and stretched, he opened his eyes and looked around.

"What's goin' on?" He realized that his head was on Ferinity's lap and got up quickly. "Oh. S-sorry."

"About what?"

"About-"

"Oh don't worry, Pouncival. You can't help it." Embarrassed, he looked down and nodded, then smiled. Rumple jumped behind him.

"Oi Pouncy, I didn't know ya purred.", she snickered. Pouncival turned his head toward her direction, abruptly.

"I DON'T PURR!", he yelled.

"Really?", Rumple said, in an "I know somethin' you don't know" tone. Pouncival got up and ran toward Tumble and Plato, who was shockingly not with their queens. Rumple ran after him.

"I still think it's not Bombalurina he likes.", Ferinity said. She got up and walked out of the junkyard.

It was night when Ferinity woke up from her nap. She blinked her eyes open a few times and stretched out on her new pillow. She climbed out of her box and headed back to the junkyard, she was a few feet away when she heard a loud bang coming from there, she halted to a stop and froze. She slowly crept to the edge of the junkyard to see the commotion, Macavity was there. She felt the adrenaline boil in her body as she watched, he was causing commotion again, throwing toms in any direction as they charged at him. This seemed like deja vu to her. "That **bastard**!", she hissed to herself. She headed toward the back of the junkyard, listening to his voice.

"WHERE IS SHE!", she stopped. _"She?"_ She thought for a second._ "Demeter?"_, her eyes widened with fear.

"Jemima!", she whispered. Anger took over her body as she headed to the car. The front of the car stuck out under piles of trash and the glass of the rear window was gone. The window led her to an opening of the junkyard, she stayed hidden and waited. The back of Macavity was standing face to face with Munkustrap, who was in a defensive pose.

"WHERE IS SHE!", he roared again.

"Who are you speaking of, Macavity!", Munkustrap yelled back, still defensive. Macavity's voice was lower.

"**The red and black queen.**", he said slowly. Ferinity's heart dropped. She held her breath and waited. "If you don't bring her to me now, I'll tear this junkyard down!" The adrenaline flowed over her body. She slowly climbed out of the rear window opening, to the top of the trunk. She crouched on top of it and prepared herself. She lunged for Macavity's back view and tackled him to the ground. They both rolled, she rolled off and farther away from him and came back up into a crouch, weight on one leg while the other was stretched out. Macavity chuckled as he slowly got off the ground. Munkustrap was surprised when he saw her. "There you are.", Macavity said quietly. Munkustrap turned his attention back to the Mystery Cat.

"What the **hell** do you want, asshole!", she spat at him. He smiled.

"You."

"For what?" He started walking around the junkyard. Ferinity and Munkustrap kept an eye on him.

"You fascinate me, I've never had anyone who had the guts to choke me...and **survive**.", he moved in a weird way. "It's kind of a turn-on.", his voice became low. Ferinity cringed in disgust.

"So what's your point Macavity?" He started walking towards her slowly, her and Munkustrap braced themselves.

"I want you...to come...with me." Ferinity slowly rose.

"And if I don't?" Grunts of a female's voice came from behind him. The junkyard froze to see Jemima, being tomhandled by two henchcats. She was breathing heavily from the struggling she was doing, Ferinity watched in anger. The henchcats stopped in the center with both of them dragging Jemima by her arms. She was kneeling as she looked at Ferinity with scared, yet tired eyes. Ferinity slowly moved her view back to Macavity, she was pissed. Macavity chuckled again.

"I knew that would get you.", he said with a smug.

"ARE YOU F***ING SERIOUS!", she made her voice into a lower-toned growl. "Did you forget what I told you before I put you to sleep?"

"I have no choice. I have to use force or you won't come." He snickered. "But I'll make a deal with you." It was her turn to snicker.

"Last time I made a deal with you, I had doubts." Macavity started walking to the other side of the junkyard.

"This time I'm serious. You come with me, and I'll leave the junkyard alone."

"NO!", Mungojerrie ran to Ferinity' side. "Don't do it.", he turned his attention to Macavity, standing in a defensive stance.

"Mungojerrie. How's your sister?" Mungojerrie growled the loudest Ferinity ever heard. She put a paw on his arm.

"You said you would leave the junkyard alone?", Ferinity asked.

"Yes." She squinted her eyes at him.

"I mean **everything**. Cats, place and things that involve the junkyard."

"I give you my word.", he put his right paw up and the other on his chest, still with a smug look on his face. Ferinity let out a big sigh.

_"Givin your word is a loada crap, but..."_ "Fine." Mungojerrie grabbed the top of her arm.

"Don't fall for it! 'e lies.", he said softly.

"I know.", she replied. "This gives me another chance to choke him again." She smiled at him and came out of his grab on her arm. She turned back to Macavity, serious again. "Before I..."surrender", let go of Jemima." Still looking at Ferinity, Macavity waved his henchcats to release Jemima. She fell to the ground and slowly raised herself. The medical sisters came to her rescue and guarded her. Ferinity started walking towards Macavity, the henchcats who had Jemima were behind Macavity. "Let's go already.", she said impatiently. The henchcats suddenly went and grabbed for Ferinity, the same way they did Jemima. She jerked them off, "You of all cats should know I **don't** like to be tomhandled."

"Which makes you more fun to play with.", Macavity said cynically. He turned and headed out the back edge of the junkyard. Ferinity turned to Jemima, who was still frightened, and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back.", she said calmly. She turned her head toward Mungojerrie, who looked concerned, she smiled at him. "I know you care about me and all, but don't come for me.", she yelled at him. His face showed surprised as she turned to follow the Mystery Cat.


End file.
